Please, let me get what I want
by WaitingonDH
Summary: COMPLETE. Hermione réapprend à vivre après un accident lors d'une mission. Elle change radicalement de travail et essaie de gérer les conséquences de cet accident au quotidien. En parallèle, Drago essaie de vivre après une dure rupture qu'il ne semble pas accepter. D/H.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Cela faisait un petit moment (hum plus d'un an) que je n'avais rien publié sur ce site, mais voilà que je m'y remets avec plaisir ! Ce sera une très courte fiction autour de 10 chapitres. J'ai eu l'idée un soir et je me suis dit qu'après tout pourquoi pas. C'est une histoire (Dramione) sans prétention juste pour divertir. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

 **Please, let me get what I want.**

 _Chapitre Premier._

L'accident avait changé toute ma vie. J'étais une auror en mission, puis il y eut ce stupide accident. Un mauvais sort envoyé en pleine tête par un ancien mangemort. Quand on était auror les accidents pouvaient arriver bien sûr, notre métier n'était pas de tout repos. Celui-ci par contre était différent pour moi. Peut-être que pour d'autres personnes, il n'aurait pas tout changé, il n'aurait pas été aussi important mais pas pour moi. J'avais eu une adolescence rocambolesque avec Harry et Ron, jonchée d'aventures, de peur et de dangers. Travailler en tant qu'auror au Ministère semblait donc être la suite logique de cette adolescence. Je voulais être utile, je voulais aider les gens, le monde si je puis dire.

Jusqu'à cet accident. Un sort de magie noire dans la tête avait changé toutes mes perspectives d'avenir. Lors de cette mission j'étais en binôme avec Harry, heureusement que je n'étais pas seule. D'après ce que l'on m'a raconté je me suis effondrée après avoir reçu le sort. Harry laissa tomber la mission, les mangemorts, tout, et me porta pour transplaner jusqu'à Londres. J'ai été immédiatement transférée à Sainte-Mangouste. Je me suis réveillée une semaine plus tard. Ne me rappelant plus de la mission, en état de choc, entourée de mes amis.

Ayant reçu le sort au niveau de la tête, il y avait eu quelques conséquences. Le médicomage m'expliqua le lendemain de mon réveil ces conséquences, celles qu'ils avaient identifiées du moins, peut-être y en avait-il d'autres. Pendant un mois j'ai dû faire de la rééducation à Sainte-Mangouste ne pouvant plus coordonner parfaitement mes jambes. J'avais parfois quelques tremblements dans les mains. La rééducation avait été longue, le mois à Sainte-Mangouste aussi. Mes amis me rendaient bien sûr très souvent visite et m'aidaient à garder le moral.

Un mois plus tard je me retrouvais dans mon appartement londonien, seule, sachant de nouveau marcher bien sûr, avec quelques tremblements, et des migraines parfois. Je me fis alors une promesse. N'importe quel autre boulot, mais plus celui-ci. Plus jamais. Je ne pouvais pas risquer ma vie ainsi pendant encore quelques années. Je ne voulais plus. Je voulais une vie plus calme. J'avais été utile à la société, au monde sorcier, mais peut-être que tout cela était désormais derrière moi.

Les mois qui suivirent furent donc décisifs dans ma nouvelle vie. Je quittai mon poste d'auror après avoir expliqué mes raisons à mon patron, puis à mes amis qui comprirent ma décision. Je pris un mois de vacances en plus pour découvrir ce que je voulais faire de ma vie, ce qui me faisait envie, ce qui me passionnait. Je ne prenais pas cette situation comme une épreuve mais comme une chance de refaire ma vie, de repartir à zéro. Je voyageais en Europe pendant 2 semaines, faisant plusieurs villes à mon rythme, quand j'en avais envie. Voyager seule avait ses avantages, je faisais ce que je voulais, allais voir ce que je voulais et j'avais le temps de réfléchir sur moi, et sur ce que je voulais faire de ma vie.

Je revins à Londres des espoirs et des rêves plein la tête. J'avais surmonté les conséquences du sort en quelques mois. Bien sûr j'avais quelques fois des tremblements aux mains, ou des migraines, mais je ne me plaignais pas. Selon le médicomage j'avais de la chance de ne pas avoir des conséquences réellement plus graves.

Avec le soutien de mon entourage, je décidais d'entamer une nouvelle vie, avec un boulot qui me liait très étroitement à ma passion : les livres. En effet, je rachetais Fleury et Bott, les propriétaires devenant âgés. Je ne me souvenais même pas avoir vu d'autres propriétaires que eux. Je leurs promis de ne pas complètement dénaturer la librairie et je gardais l'enseigne « Fleury et Bott », parce que cette librairie ne serait jamais autre chose que « Fleury et Bott », celle où j'allais acheter mes livres pour Poudlard et ceux qui m'ont permis de découvrir et d'explorer le monde sorcier et sa littérature. Les propriétaires semblaient me faire confiance, ainsi que mes amis, pour gérer ce magasin, alors que j'étais morte de peur et angoissée à l'idée de gérer seule cette librairie. Heureusement l'employé de Fleury et Bott – Frank- avait accepté de travailler par la suite pour moi et de m'aider à prendre mes marques dans cette librairie. Malgré ces angoisses et cette peur de l'échec, dans cette librairie, j'étais chez moi. J'étais entourée de livres et je n'avais jamais été aussi rassurée qu'à cet instant.

C'est ainsi qu'un an passa. Un an à travailler dans cette librairie, un an entourée d'amis merveilleux, un an d'amour et d'amitié. J'avais bientôt 23 ans et l'impression d'avoir une vie enfin stabilisée dans ma petite vie londonienne.

Ce soir je recevais mes amis proches puisque Harry et Ron venaient de rentrer d'une mission d'une semaine. C'était l'occasion de tous se retrouver. Je sortais les plateaux de petits fours et autres nourritures du frigo quand on toqua à ma porte. J'allais ouvrir et tombai sur Drago tout souriant avec une bouteille de vin dans la main.

\- Tiens, dit-il en me la tendant, c'est un Saint Emilion.

\- Un de mes préférés, répondis-je en souriant.

\- Bien évidemment, Granger, sinon je ne l'aurais pas pris, souffla-t-il.

Je lui souris et le fis entrer. Drago avait intégré naturellement mes amis proches avec le temps. Il avait joué le rôle d'agent double lors de la guerre contre Voldemort. À la fin de celle-ci, on avait fini par le côtoyer dans le cadre de l'Ordre, puis avec le temps en dehors de ce cadre-ci. 6 années étaient passées depuis la fin de la guerre et les relations s'étaient métamorphosées. Blaise et Pansy, qui avaient rejoint l'Ordre au début de leur septième année, faisaient partie aussi de mes amis proches. C'est ainsi que ce soir devaient se retrouver Drago, Pansy, Blaise, Harry, Ron, Ginny et moi.

Je retournai dans la cuisine dresser les plateaux pour la soirée et ouvrir la bouteille de vin qu'avait apporté Drago. Il me suivit et resta derrière le bar qui séparait le salon de la cuisine.

\- Je vois que je suis le premier, dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu es toujours le premier, Malefoy, tu le sais bien, pouffais-je.

\- Parce que je suis le seul à arriver à l'heure tout simplement, rit-il.

Il me rejoignit dans la cuisine et commença à ouvrir quelques bouteilles de vin et à sortir les verres. Je jetai un coup d'oeil discret à ma montre. Il était en avance, comme toujours. Il avait été très présent après mon accident, puisqu'il n'habitait pas très loin de chez moi dans le Londres moldu, de ce fait il connaissait cet appartement comme sa poche. Oui, Drago Malefoy habitait dans le Londres moldu puisque d'après lui les appartements étaient tout de même plus jolis là. Secrètement, je pensais qu'il avait eu besoin de prendre du recul et de la distance avec le monde sorcier après la guerre. Il avait beaucoup souffert de sa position d'agent double, et avait eu peur tous les jours pour sa vie et pour celle de sa mère.

\- Comment ça se passe à la librairie ? Demanda-t-il en installant les verres sur le bar.

\- Très bien. J'ai engagé une nouvelle employée il y a quelques semaines, je te l'avais dit ?

\- Non, mais j'imagine qu'elle vous a grandement aidé pour assurer le mois d'Août avec la rentrée approchant.

\- Oui elle a été d'une aide précieuse, accordais-je avec un sourire. Et toi comment ça se passe à la Gazette ?

\- Comme d'habitude, dit-il en haussant les épaules. La routine parfaitement ordinaire d'un journaliste, tu sais. Enfin, il y a deux semaines, ils ont confié un gros dossier à Blaise et moi. Sur Cornelius Fudge et ses magouilles du temps de son mandat. Ça fera l'objet d'une édition spéciale de la Gazette si on fait bien notre boulot.

\- C'est super comme dossier ! C'est plus intéressant que les articles sur la rentrée de Poudlard, dis-je en riant un peu.

\- Tu ne vas pas me lâcher avec ça, hein Granger ? Rit-il. Fallait bien que je commence par un article et la rentrée de Poudlard c'est le premier article qu'on donne à tous les débutants, ce n'est pas de ma faute, bouda-t-il comme un gamin de 8 ans.

Je me tournai vers lui et mimai un « je rigole » avant d'apporter la nourriture sur la table basse du salon. Ainsi les autres arrivèrent avec plus ou moins de retard. Drago était toujours là en avance. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, j'aimais passer du temps avec lui parce que nous avions beaucoup de points communs, finalement.

La soirée se déroulait parfaitement. J'étais heureuse de retrouver Harry et Ron en un seul morceau. Après ce qui m'était arrivée lors de ma dernière mission, j'avais toujours la boule au ventre quand ils partaient. La conversation allait bon train quand Ginny aborda le sujet qui fâche : les amours. Elle était toujours avec Harry bien évidemment et était Mme Potter depuis le printemps dernier.

\- Alors toujours rien de neuf, ou de permanent devrais-je dire, Pansy ? Demanda-t-elle avec son regard inquisiteur.

\- Tu me connais, Ginny, je butine, je papillonne, répondit-elle d'un ton léger.

\- Elle se tape des mecs à droite et à gauche quoi, rajouta Blaise en prenant Pansy par les épaules.

\- Oui, et ? Rétorqua-t-elle. Cela te pose un problème Zabini ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui avec un grand sourire espiègle. Je profite de ma jeunesse et de ma liberté, que voulez-vous, rajouta-t-elle en riant. Vaut mieux avant que je me trouve un mec et que je ne pourrais plus profiter des autres hommes, soupira-t-elle

Je me renfonçais un peu dans mon fauteuil. Je n'aimais pas trop ces conversations, elles me gênaient toujours. Les histoires d'amour, ou autre aventures n'étaient pas une finalité pour moi. J'avais eu du mal à revenir à une certaine stabilité. Il m'avait fallu aussi quelques mois pour apprendre à bien gérer la librairie et à avoir une vie personnelle à côté du boulot. Je n'avais pas eu le temps, ni l'envie de trouver quelqu'un. Ce n'était clairement pas une priorité pour moi. Mais ça ne ratait pas Ginny se tourna vers moi et me fit un grand sourire.

\- Et toi Hermione ?

\- Tu connais la réponse Ginny, marmonnais-je.

\- Parce que personne ne mérite notre Hermione, dit Harry avant de boire dans son verre.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, Harry, c'est simplement que je n'ai pas le temps avec la librairie et ma vie en dehors.

\- Peut-être qu'un jour ça te tombera dessus, intervint Ron.

\- Au détour d'une allée de la librairie certainement, pouffa Drago.

Je lui lançais un faux regard noir, puis sourit. Il n'avait pas tord. Je passais ma vie chez Fleury et Bott et le reste du temps je voyais mes amis et ma famille et je profitais de mon temps libre seule. Je ne me laissais pas le temps de faire de nouvelles rencontres parce que ce n'était pas dans mes priorités ou mes plans. Ça ne l'avait jamais été. J'avais eu une courte relation avec Ron après la guerre, mais nous n'étions pas réellement compatibles ce que nous avions rapidement compris tous les deux. C'est pourquoi nous étions restés amis malgré tout. Puis j'avais fait quelques rencontres entre mes 18 ans et mes 22 ans, mais rien de très marquant.

Ron nous avoua ainsi qu'il fréquentait quelqu'un depuis quelques semaines, mais qu'il ne savait pas où ça mènerait pour l'instant. Elle travaillait au département juridique du Ministère et avait un an de plus que nous. Il fut bien évidemment harcelé de questions par sa sœur et Blaise qui était avide d'informations et de petits ragots. La soirée se termina sur une note légère et ils transplanèrent chez eux au fur et à mesure. Drago fut le dernier à partir. Je m'approchais pour lui dire au revoir.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour ranger ? Me demanda-t-il poliment.

\- Merci, Drago, mais ça devrait aller.

Il hausse les épaules et me dit au revoir, puis se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

\- Tu ne transplanes pas ? Demandais-je.

\- Tu sais bien que j'habite à deux pas, souffla-t-il. Ça ne me fera pas de mal de marcher.

Ainsi il quitta mon appartement. Je me retrouvai seule et commençai à le remettre en ordre. Je souris en repensant à cette soirée. Mes amis étaient merveilleux. Ils avaient leurs défauts, mais sans eux je ne serai rien. J'étais fatiguée après cette soirée. Je commençais à avoir quelques tremblements dans les mains et décidai qu'il était plus judicieux de tout ranger le lendemain. Je m'installai dans mon lit avec une migraine affreuse. Cela faisait une ou deux semaines que je n'en avais pas eu mais elle était revenue en force. Je pris les herbes que m'avaient conseillé l'apothicaire et tentai de m'endormir aussi rapidement que possible.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre Deuxième._

Encore le même rêve. J'étais dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas, avec une personne et je me sentais tellement bien. Comme si j'étais chez moi. Je voyais sa main à côté de la mienne. Je sentais la proximité de nos corps. Puis je me réveillais, rêvant secrètement d'être un jour aussi proche d'une personne, aussi à l'aise, aussi rassurée. Je me préparais pour une nouvelle journée chez Fleury et Bott. On était un lundi, et le lundi on recevait les commandes de livres ainsi que les nouveaux livres. C'était toujours de longues journées puisqu'il fallait ranger les commandes, faire l'inventaire et réorganiser le rayon des nouveautés. J'avais pris l'habitude de le faire c'est pourquoi j'étais souvent seule le lundi matin. C'était une matinée calme et je préférais laisser à Frank et Olivia, mes employés, un weekend un peu plus long.

J'arrivais une demi heure avant l'ouverture de la boutique. J'ouvrais tout et profitais d'un cappuccino dans la librairie encore vide. L'automne avait débuté à Londres et je tenais ma tasse chaude entre les mains alors que j'observais le chemin de traverse depuis l'intérieur. Les commerçants commençaient à s'activer en ce lundi matin. On recevait tous les commandes de la semaine. Chacun se saluait entre eux. Le chemin de traverse était comme une seconde maison pour moi dans laquelle j'avais été très bien intégrée.

Je commençais à ouvrir les cartons. J'avais intégré une section « littérature moldue » dans la librairie qui n'existait pas auparavant. Les sorciers commençaient à s'y intéresser de plus en plus, surtout les habitués de la librairie qui faisaient confiance en mes conseils. J'avais aussi aménagé un coin lecture où l'on pouvait aussi boire une boisson chaude ou manger une pâtisserie pour passer l'après-midi. Olivia s'occupait beaucoup du coin lecture et servait les boissons chaudes. Elle s'était proposée pour le faire les jours où elle travaillait à la librairie.

J'ouvris la librairie. C'était calme en ce lundi matin ce qui me permettait de remettre en ordre l'étagère des nouveautés. J'avais reçu un nouveau roman à l'eau de rose, niais à souhait, mais que beaucoup semblait adorer, ce qui m'échappait. Il n'y avait pas que des livres que j'aimais dans cette librairie bien entendu. Tous les goûts étaient dans la nature.

\- On comble la solitude en lisant des livres à l'eau de rose Granger ? Dit une voix traînante derrière moi.

Je soufflais mais souris. Je me tournais avec le dit roman dans les bras et vis Drago et sa fameuse expression hautaine doublée d'un petit rictus logé au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Tu en veux un pour combler ta propre solitude, Malefoy ? Je te l'offre ! Riais-je.

Je vis son regard s'assombrir quelque peu et son rictus disparut peu à peu. Je me sentais immédiatement coupable. Je savais qu'il ne riait pas sur ce sujet là et qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on l'aborde.

\- Je préfère la combler avec mon boulot et du Whisky pur feu, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

\- C'est ainsi que je comble la mienne avec mon boulot et du cappuccino.

\- Et du vin à l'occasion, Granger. Ne joue pas les Sainte nitouche avec moi, rétorqua-t-il alors que je levais les yeux au ciel.

Je posai les romans sur le meuble à côté de la caisse.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose Drago ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je venais simplement te demander si tu voulais déjeuner avec moi ce midi. Pour une fois j'ai deux heures pour déjeuner et Blaise retrouve une jeune femme mystérieuse, expliqua-t-il en laissant échapper un sourire en coin. Je me disais que ce serait l'occasion.

\- D'accord, murmurais-je. Je ferme la librairie à 12h30, donc dans… Un quart d'heure, dis-je en regardant ma montre. Je connais un restaurant plutôt sympa pas très loin dans le Londres moldu.

\- Ça me va, Grangie.

Je levais une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel en entendant le surnom « Grangie ». Je finis alors de ranger les romans et encaissai deux clients avant de fermer la librairie. On partit vers le Londres moldu et on s'arrêta dans le restaurant dont je lui avais parlé. Je me sentais à l'aise avec Drago. La modification de nos relations était époustouflante. J'avais découvert un nouveau Drago, un que j'appréciais et avec qui j'aimais passer du temps. Les bureaux de la Gazette du sorcier étaient à côté du chemin de traverse il passait donc régulièrement par la librairie pour venir me saluer, pour discuter un peu, voire pour proposer de faire des choses tous les deux.

On s'installa à une table et on commanda. Le serveur nous apporta une bouteille de vin avec deux verres. Je dégustais mon verre de vin blanc alors que j'écoutais Drago parler du dossier Fudge. Il était très enthousiaste à l'idée de finir ce dossier et de faire l'objet d'une édition spéciale de la Gazette. Ce dossier représentait déjà un mois de travail acharné et ils étaient loin d'avoir terminé avec Blaise. Drago était passionné par son travail. Il ne le faisait pas pour l'argent, puisqu'un journaliste de son niveau ne gagnait pas des millions de gallions par an. Il menait tout de même une vie confortable grâce à la richesse de sa famille, c'est pourquoi il avait choisi de faire un métier qui le passionnait et non qui rapportait forcément beaucoup d'argent. Il avait à cœur de rétablir la vérité à travers ses articles et d'exposer son point de vue parfois controversé sur des sujets d'actualité. Drago n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche dans ses articles, mais il ne l'avait de toute façon jamais eu. Il aimait aussi le travail d'investigation et de recherche de la vérité. De plus, il travaillait avec son meilleur ami, Blaise.

L'entrée arriva et je commençais à dévorer ma salade. Je mourrais de faim et Drago semblait amusé par la vitesse à laquelle je la mangeais. Je levais mon visage vers lui et lui fis un léger sourire.

\- Alors comme ça Blaise mange avec une jeune femme mystérieuse ? Demandais-je curieuse.

\- Oui, je crois savoir qui elle est. C'est une ancienne mannequin qui travaille aujourd'hui dans le département événementiel et communication du Ministère.

\- Ils rencontrent tous quelqu'un au Ministère, songeais-je à voix haute. À croire qu'un département de rencontres amoureuses a été créé, riais-je.

Drago pouffa et prit une autre bouchée de son entrée.

\- Et toi ? Osais-je demander. Tu ne veux pas rencontrer quelqu'un ?

Il y eut un silence. J'avais toujours été étonnée de le voir célibataire si longtemps. Il me semblait qu'à Poudlard il avait eu quelques d'histoires et d'aventures plus ou moins amoureuses. Mais depuis plus d'un an il semblait être inconsolable. Cela ne se voyait pas bien entendu, il gardait son masque d'indifférence en public. Mais cela faisait plus d'un an que la femme qu'il fréquentait était partie. Elle l'avait quitté du jour au lendemain, sans explication. Il ne l'avait plus jamais revu. Il semblait être bloqué sur ce traumatisme là. Je n'avais jamais vu cette femme. Il entretenait à l'époque une relation longue distance avec elle. Mais c'était comme s'il attendait aujourd'hui encore son retour. Cela me faisait mal de le voir ainsi. Il méritait quelqu'un de mieux qu'elle. Il méritait de refaire sa vie. Mais apparemment il l'avait réellement aimée. Et il l'aimait toujours selon moi. Il prit une gorgée de vin.

\- Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas réellement. Je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer quelqu'un, je suis heureux comme ça, répondit-il.

\- Tu l'es ? Répliquais-je en haussant un sourcil.

\- J'imagine.

Je soupirai. Il ne l'était pas. Il ne l'était plus depuis qu'elle était partie. Il me semblait qu'avant il était heureux. Il avait cette lueur dans son regard qui s'était éteinte depuis.

\- Pourquoi l'attends-tu toujours, Drago ? Demandais-je en rassemblant mon courage face à ce sujet compliqué.

\- Parce que je sais qu'elle reviendra un jour, Granger, répondit-il simplement.

\- Tu mérites bien mieux qu'elle, le contredis-je. Même si elle revient, et ça fait plus d'un an donc je n'y crois pas trop, tu mérites mieux. Elle te fait souffrir et elle n'en a rien à faire. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et un jour tu rencontreras quelqu'un de bien pour toi aussi.

\- Peut-être que tu as raison, accorda-t-il. Mais je sais qu'elle va revenir. Même après tout ce temps, j'y crois encore.

Je lui fis un petit sourire. Il me faisait de la peine. Cela me tuait de voir un de mes amis si peiné et qui méritait bien mieux que cette situation là.

\- Je ne pensais pas voir un jour cette sensibilité en toi, Malefoy, soupirais-je avant de boire une gorgée de vin.

\- Je ne suis pas sensible, bouda-t-il. Je suis simplement plein d'espoirs, Granger, as-tu oublié ce que c'était ?

\- Ou sans espoir, répliquais-je en plantant mes yeux dans les siens.

Il laissa échapper un sourire et commença son plat qui venait d'arriver. La conversation continua sur les derniers livres que l'on avait respectivement lu. Je passais un bon moment avec lui qui fut rapidement terni par l'arrivée d'une migraine. Je commençai à me masser les tempes pour essayer de la faire passer ou au moins de l'apaiser. Drago repose son verre d'eau et me prit une main dans la sienne.

\- Hermione, tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Ce sont tes migraines qui recommencent ?

\- Ça m'arrive de temps en temps, répondis-je alors que je levais les yeux vers lui.

\- Je te ramène chez toi ?

\- J'ai des herbes de l'apothicaire à la librairie, au cas où, murmurais-je.

On régla tous les deux la note et partit vers le chemin de traverse. J'entrai dans la librairie encore fermée, avec un mal de crâne assourdissant. La moindre lumière et le moindre bruit étaient une torture pour moi. Drago ferma d'un coup de baguette les rideaux de la librairie pour limiter la lumière alors que je m'affalais sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains. Drago fouillait dans la réserve de la librairie pour trouver les herbes.

\- Hermione où sont-elles ces fichus herbes ?! Ragea-t-il dans la réserve.

\- Dans la boîte à thé, murmurais-je. Sur l'étagère de droite. Dans une petite pochette verte.

Il revint avec la pochette et versa les herbes dans de l'eau chaude. Il s'accroupit devant moi et me donna la tasse. Il avait l'air inquiet. Je bus d'une traite la boisson qui me brûla un peu au passage ma gorge. Mais ce n'était pas important, je voulais juste que ma migraine s'apaise. Ces migraines me compliquaient parfois la vie. Elles survenaient sans raison et étaient d'intensité et de durée variables. Je me massais les tempes alors que je sentais qu'elle commençait à s'apaiser. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Drago, toujours présent, toujours inquiet.

\- Tu devrais probablement retourner à la Gazette non ? Marmonnais-je.

\- Pas si tu ne vas pas mieux, Grangie, souffla-t-il.

\- Ça va un peu mieux, Malefoy.

\- Vraiment ? Murmura-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête. Il regarda sa montre et se leva en soupirant. Il se dirigea alors vers la porte de sortie et me regarda une dernière fois.

\- Prends soin de toi, Granger, souffla-t-il alors que je lui rendais un petit sourire.

La douleur commença à s'estomper peu à peu. J'ouvris les rideaux et ouvrais la librairie. Le travail n'attendrait pas plus longtemps. Frank arriva quelque temps après et me fut d'une grande aide. L'après-midi passa lentement. Très lentement. Trop lentement. J'aimais sincèrement mon travail mais ma migraine m'avait fatiguée. Je commençais même à avoir quelques tremblements. Je ne savais pas si ces conséquences de l'accident disparaîtraient un jour. J'aurais aimé. J'espérais.

Je rentrai chez moi exténuée. Je ne mangeai même pas et décidai de me mettre au lit avec un livre et une tasse de thé. Le silence m'entourait et je me complaisais dedans. Les migraines ne devraient pas revenir ce soir-là.

Un hibou toqua à la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je me tournai vers celle-ci et souris en le voyant. C'était celui de Drago. J'ouvris et récupérai la lettre. Je cherchai dans la cuisine des friandises à lui donner alors que Pattenrond se réveillait après avoir senti la présence du hibou. Il s'étira et fêla à la vue du hibou. Je lui donnai quelques friandises et dépliai la lettre alors que le hibou repartit par la fenêtre.

 _« J'espère que ta migraine est pleinement passée et que ton après-midi n'a pas été trop dure._

 _J'ai passé un bon moment avec toi, Granger. Je sais que tu ne peux désormais plus te passer de moi, bien évidemment, mais ne t'inquiète pas trop de mon sort._

 _D.M. »_

Je souris en lisant sa lettre. Elle était attentionnée. Je savais ce qu'il voulait dire par ne pas s'inquiéter de son sort. Il parlait de notre discussion. Bien sûr que je m'inquiétais pour lui. Il était mon ami et il était malheureux à cause d'une femme qui l'avait quitté sans regarder derrière. Une garce.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu en tout cas !


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre Troisième._

Je me réveillai et papillonai des yeux tout en m'étirant comme un chat. Pattenrond sauta sur le lit et vint se blottir contre moi tout en ronronnant. Je le caressai pendant quelques minutes avant de songer à me lever le sourire aux lèvres. Nous étions le 19 septembre 2003. J'avais 24 ans aujourd'hui et j'avais bien entendu, sous les ordres de Ginny, pris ma journée. L'avantage d'être son propre patron, il paraît ! J'avais été récalcitrante à l'idée de prendre ma journée sous prétexte que je le pouvais étant le patron, mais si Frank ou Olivia m'avaient demandé de prendre leur journée pour leur anniversaire j'aurais dit oui. Je me suis donc déculpabilisée à l'idée de ne pas travailler ce jour-là. Je ne savais pas ce que me réservaient Ginny et Pansy mais comme chaque année ça allait se finir dans un bar avec beaucoup, beaucoup d'alcool.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers ma cuisine pour un bon petit déjeuner spécial anniversaire. C'est-à-dire beaucoup de pancakes, de sucre, de smoothie et de fruits. Je poussai la porte et vis Ginny, Pansy et Luna fraîchement habillées et pomponnées m'accueillir à bras ouverts.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Hermione ! S'exclamèrent-elles d'une même voix.

Je leurs rendis leurs sourires et les embrassèrent avec joie. Ginny me montra mon bar rempli de nourriture et m'intima de m'installer sur un des tabourets. Elles m'avaient préparé un petit-déjeuner de roi. Je mangeais le cœur léger et rempli de bonheur alors que mes amies me faisaient la conversation. Elles étaient au moins aussi excitées que moi.

\- On t'a préparé une journée rien qu'entre nous, Hermione ! Annonça Pansy.

\- Oh ! M'exclamais-je. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a au programme ?

\- Ça ce sera la surprise, répondit Ginny en me lançant un regard mystérieux et plein de sous-entendus.

Elles faisaient partie des personnes qui me connaissaient le mieux au monde, je n'avais donc pas peur de ce qu'elles m'avaient réservé, loin de là ! J'étais impatiente de voir la journée qu'elles m'avaient préparée.

Une fois habillée et préparée, on sortit de mon appartement et je me laissais guider. J'aimais bien les surprises et j'aimais aussi me laisser guider de temps en temps. Je n'avais pas à penser à ce qu'on allait faire, juste à me laisser faire. Elles me menèrent dans le Londres moldu. Je reconnaissais les rues, je connaissais le quartier, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'elles avaient en tête. Elles s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la rue et Luna fit passer un tissus devant mes yeux avant de le nouer. Elles gardaient la surprise jusqu'au bout. Elles me guidèrent et nous marchâmes quelques mètres de plus avant d'entrer quelque part. Elles me guidèrent du bout des doigts dans l'immeuble puis elles s'arrêtèrent. Une d'entre elles m'ôta le tissus et je me retrouvais dans une grand pièce blanche et lumineuse. Je regardais autour de moi. Plusieurs photographies étaient accrochés aux murs. Je reconnaissais l'endroit, c'était une galerie d'art où j'aimais aller pour découvrir de nouveaux artistes et de nouvelles expositions. Je souris malgré moi quand je reconnus le style de photo, la manière de capturer les personnes et leurs émotions. Je reconnaissais là la signature d'un de mes photographes favoris.

\- En avant-première, me souffla Pansy. C'est sa nouvelle exposition, que de l'inédit.

\- Je vois ça, murmurais-je. C'est merveilleux.

Elle sourit face à mon émotion. J'aimais ce photographe londonien et son travail me touchait énormément. Je m'approchai de chaque photographie pour les observer. Il n'y avait que nous dans la galerie. J'aurais pu rester des heures dans cette pièce. Et peut être même que nous y sommes restées des heures. On sortit au bout de quelques temps. J'avais un grand sourire collé sur mon visage que je ne pouvais, et ne voulais, pas faire taire. Je les remerciais une centaine de fois alors qu'on déambulait dans les ruelles. On profitait de cette journée ensoleillée et de la ville.

Elles m'emmenèrent ensuite dans un restaurant très prisé de Londres. Il était au dernier étage d'un parking ce qui ne donnait pas envie quand on ne connaissait pas. Mais cela lui permettait d'avoir une vue imprenable sur Londres. Elles avaient réservé une table des mois auparavant. On s'installa et on avait selon mon avis la meilleure table de tous le restaurant. Je suspectais Pansy d'avoir menacé le serveur si jamais on ne l'avait pas. On trinqua à mes 24 ans et à notre amitié.

Luna me parla de son boulot au Chicaneur. Elle était la rédactrice en chef, naturellement, et semblait diriger le journal avec douceur et bienveillance mais aussi fermeté lorsqu'elle était nécessaire. Le journal n'avait d'ailleurs jamais aussi bien marché que maintenant. Elle était épanouie dans son boulot et dans sa vie de couple avec Neville qui était devenu le plus jeune professeur de botanique de Poudlard. C'était parfois compliqué puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir autant qu'ils le voulaient mais ils étaient ensembles depuis maintenant 6 ans et semblaient tenir suffisamment l'un à l'autre pour venir à bout de ces difficultés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est prévu pour la suite de cette merveilleuse journée ? Demandais-je pendant le repas.

\- Une après-midi détente, Hermione. Tu en auras bien besoin avant ce soir, me répondit Ginny en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Oh vous ne voulez pas me dire ce qui est prévu ? Demandais-je à nouveau en tentant de faire un regard de chiot.

Ginny soupira et Pansy détourna le regard pour ne pas craquer.

\- Un spa, lâcha Luna sous le regard meurtrier de Ginny et Pansy. Désolée les filles mais je ne peux pas ! La pauvre, regarde-la, avec son regard, s'excusa Luna.

Elles rirent alors que moi j'étais heureuse de pouvoir me détendre au spa. Le déjeuner se déroulait dans la bonne humeur et je riais beaucoup avec elles. Elles me changeaient les idées. Pansy et Ginny réunies, c'était un beau spectacle.

\- Ce soir on te trouve un mec, Hermione ! S'exclama Pansy. C'est ton anniversaire, tu as le droit de t'amuser !

\- Mais, les filles, je suis très bien seule, répondis-je en souriant sincèrement. Vous le savez en plus.

\- On croirait entendre Drago, marmonna Pansy en boudant.

\- Ils iraient bien ensembles ces deux-là tiens, lâcha Ginny en me lançant un coup d'oeil.

Je pouffais mais ne répondis pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Je savais que Ginny essayait de me caser avec tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un homme digne de moi, forcément Drago en faisait partie. Elle savait que c'était peine perdue puisque Drago ne pensait qu'à la femme qu'il aimait et il n'y avait pas de place pour une autre que ce soit moi ou une autre.

On partit ensuite vers le spa et je me réjouissais de passer une après-midi détente avec mes amies. Elles avaient tout prévu et me fournissaient un maillot pour profiter du sauna, du hammam, des piscines à remous et des massages. Tous mes muscles étaient totalement décontractés et je ne pensais à absolument rien mis à part au bonheur. Elles avaient privatisé une salle avec une piscine ainsi qu'un jacuzzi rien que pour nous. Je n'osais même pas penser à tout ce qu'elles avaient dépensé pour cette journée. Je préférais ne pas y réfléchir de peur de trop culpabiliser.

Un employé nous apporta une bouteille de champagne avec des flûtes alors qu'on se prélassait dans le jacuzzi. J'étais aux anges. Je n'aimais pas forcément le luxe et ne rien faire de mes journées, mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial et je me disais que me détendre dans un jacuzzi avec une flûte de champagne une fois de temps en temps ne pouvait pas me faire de mal.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il continue de l'attendre, lâchais-je tout à coup. Cette femme l'a détruit et il l'attend toujours. Comme si elle allait revenir. Et si elle revient ? Il va lui pardonner ? C'est totalement idiot, m'emportais-je.

\- Il l'aime, dit Pansy tristement. C'est tout, Hermione. Ne cherche pas plus loin. Et il est buté, il est vraiment persuadé qu'elle va lui revenir.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment on peut être aussi idiot ! M'exclamais-je.

\- Et pourquoi tu t'en soucies autant, dis moi ? Demanda Ginny en se rapprochant de moi l'air soudainement intéressée.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et pris une gorgée de champagne.

\- Je m'en soucie parce qu'il est mon ami, Ginny. Je tiens à lui, réellement, et le voir aussi triste depuis tout ce temps me tue. Il mérite mieux.

\- Tu pourrais essayer de lui faire oublier cette mystérieuse femme, lança Pansy avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Vous êtes incorrigibles ! Riais-je en posant ma flûte de champagne à côté du jacuzzi.

\- Non réalistes ! Intervint alors Luna. Vous iriez très bien ensembles. Vous êtes complices et vous vous comprenez sans même vous parler.

\- Je… commençais-je. Je n'entretiens pas ce genre de relation avec Drago.

\- Dommage, parce qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais, répondit Pansy en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Bien sûr qu'il m'appréciait et je l'appréciais aussi, mais je n'envisageais aucune relation de cette sorte avec Drago. Je savais que mes amies me taquinaient juste sur ça puisque nous étions les deux seuls célibataires de longue date dans notre groupe d'amis.

On resta toute l'après-midi là-bas et on rentra ensuite chez moi pour se préparer pour la soirée. Je savais qu'elles avaient invité les autres et qu'on se rejoindrait probablement dans un bar pour fêter mes 24 ans. Elles avaient disposé quatre tenues sur mon lit pour me permettre de choisir. Elles me plaisaient toutes. J'optais pour une robe simple avec quelques accessoires qui me plaisaient. Je regardais mes chaussures et me dis qu'une paire de talon serait jolie avec cette tenue. Les filles décidèrent de me maquiller et de me coiffer pour la soirée. Pansy s'occupait de mon maquillage. Elle avait sorti tout son matériel qui m'impressionnait à chaque fois. Comment pouvait-on utiliser tant d'ustensiles et de couleur sur une seule personne ? J'étais un peu inquiète. J'espérais qu'elle ne me ferait pas une maquillage trop chargé. On se retrouvait plus tard fin prête pour partir. Ginny et Luna avait fait des miracles avec mes cheveux. J'avais enfin des boucles dessinées qui n'allaient sûrement pas durer plus que cette soirée d'ailleurs. Le maquillage de Pansy était léger et discret comme je les aime. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de réellement me maquiller.

On rejoignit Harry, Ron, Blaise, George et Angelina et Drago dans un nouveau bar dans le Londres sorcier. Je les saluai tous et les remerciais d'être là puis m'installais au milieu de tous. La soirée débuta et battait son plein. L'alcool coulait à flot et nous avions commandé quelques mets à déguster. Je m'amusais avec eux. George et Angelina me faisaient éclater de rire alors qu'ils me racontaient leurs échecs lorsqu'ils testaient de nouveaux produits et farces pour la boutique. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux tellement je riais, l'alcool aidant. Ginny me prit la main et m'extirpa de cette conversation pour m'emmener danser avec elle. Puis Pansy et Angelina nous rejoignirent sans hésiter alors que Luna continuait de parler avec Harry et Ron soulagés de pouvoir échapper à cette danse. Ils n'avaient toujours pas développé de talent pour la danse. Blaise nous rejoint aussi suivit de Drago qui eux aimaient se déhancher avec nous quand on sortait.

Je riais, je dansais et je me fichais totalement du regard des autres. J'avais toujours su m'amuser qu'importe ce que les autres pouvaient penser ou dire autour. Je quittai mes amis et me dirigeai vers le bar pour commander un cocktail pour me rafraîchir. C'est alors qu'un jeune homme m'aborda alors que j'attendais mon cocktail.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que c'était ton anniversaire, me dit-il. Alors joyeux anniversaire.

\- Merci beaucoup, lui souriais-je.

Le barman me servit mon cocktail que je pris après lui avoir donné l'argent. Je me tournai alors vers le jeune homme et trinquai avec lui. Il était grand, brun avec les yeux clairs. Il avait des lunettes qui lui donnaient une allure que j'appréciais.

\- Dan, je m'appelle Dan, me dit-il alors.

\- Moi c'est Hermione, souriais-je. Je vais retourner avec mes amis, mais peut-être que nous nous croiserons plus tard dans la soirée.

\- Très certainement, répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je me dirigeai vers notre table et m'assis entre Ginny et Drago. Ginny qui avait observé la scène d'un regard inquisiteur me fit un grand sourire.

\- Alors Hermione on fait chavirer des coeurs ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, non, il me souhaitait juste un joyeux anniversaire, répondis-je en souriant.

\- Ce mec est sûrement un con, lâcha Drago.

Je me tournai vers lui et arquai un sourcil.

\- Ah bon ? Et en quoi est-ce un con, Malefoy ?

\- Parce qu'il a forcément une idée derrière la tête, souffla-t-il. Comme tous les hommes qui parlent à une femme dans un bar.

Je pris une nouvelle gorgée de mon cocktail et plantai mon regard dans le sien.

\- Donc, Malefoy, tu as une idée derrière la tête en me parlant ? Soufflais-je en me rapprochant quelque peu.

\- Que dirais-tu si en effet j'en avais une ? Me répondit-il en se rapprochant lui aussi un peu plus.

Je fis un sourire en coin et je vis Ginny partir du coin de l'oeil. L'alcool -sûrement- me donnant une certaine audace et une esprit joueur, je m'approchai tout près de lui, à quelques ridicules centimètres de son visage.

\- Je dirais Malefoy, soufflais-je d'une voix sensuelle qui ne me ressemblait pas. Que je ne suis absolument pas intéressée, finis-je avec un sourire triomphant.

Je me levai et lui lançais un sourire espiègle alors que je sirotais mon cocktail. Il me prit la main et se leva, me dominant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Tu es une piètre menteuse Granger, me susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille faisant naître un frisson en moi.

Je partis danser avec mes amis. Je me déhanchais aux côtés de Pansy et de Luna alors que Ginny passait du temps avec Harry et Ron. Puis Blaise me prit par la main pour danser avec moi. Il était un très bon danseur. Il me faisait tourner devant lui, puis me rapprochait pour ensuite m'éloigner de lui alors que je roulais des hanches en lui souriant. Je n'avais que faire de tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi et je riais de bon coeur avec Blaise.

Je m'évadais au toilette pour me rafraîchir. Je me regardais dans le miroir et essayai d'arranger un peu mes cheveux, ce qui ne fit pas de miracle. Je bus une grosse gorgée d'eau fraîche et repartis vers le bar. Tout autour de moi était flou et j'avais un équilibre quelque peu précaire. Je croisai alors Dan.

\- Hermione, s'exclama-t-il. Je t'offre un verre ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce serait judicieux, répondis-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

\- Je comprends, souffla-t-il. Nous pourrions danser alors si tu le souhaites ?

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête et partis avec lui vers le centre du bar. On dansa tous les deux, en étant proche mais sans l'être trop. Puis il passa une main dans mon dos qui s'arrêta sur mes reins. Je vis alors en jetant un coup d'oeil vers la table où étaient mes amis que Drago était seul, buvant son whisky pur feu et me fixant d'un regard noir, ce qui me refroidit immédiatement. Je sentais la culpabilité m'envahir sans comprendre d'où elle pouvait provenir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il reste seul, je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente mal pour une raison inconnue, je ne voulais pas me sentir mal. Je m'excusai auprès de Dan et partit vers Drago. Je m'assis à ses côtés sans qu'il ne daigne me regarder.

\- Tout va bien ? Demandais-je.

\- Oh oui, ne t'arrêtes surtout pas pour moi, Granger, répondit-il d'un ton glacial.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'ai-je fait ?

Il tourna son visage vers moi et planta ses yeux d'un bleu dur comme de la glace dans mes yeux. Je sentis un frisson parcourir mon échine tant son regard était froid.

\- C'est ce mec, c'est lui. Il me sort par les yeux, cracha-t-il. C'est un con qui veut simplement profiter de toi et toi tu es apparemment suffisamment conne pour tomber dans ses bras !

Je haussai les sourcils réalisant peu à peu ce qu'il avait dit et me levai d'un bond. J'approchai mon visage du sien.

\- Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, Malefoy, s'il veut en effet profiter de moi ce soir pour ne plus me voir par la suite c'est mon problème. Il ne t'est peut-être pas venu à l'esprit que cette situation m'allait bien d'ailleurs ? Et cela ne fait pas de moi une conne, Malefoy. Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles je dispose entièrement de mon corps et je fais ce que je veux avec, et je n'ai pas demandé ton avis ou celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Est-ce bien clair ? Articulais-je d'un ton froid. Pour le coup, c'est toi le con.

Il semblait surpris mais ne dit rien, buté dans son ignorance et dans son idiotie.

* * *

Bonjour !

Déjà je vous remercie de lire cette histoire, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai fini d'écrire cette histoire, donc il y aura 8 chapitres, un peu moins que ce que j'avais annoncé...

Bisous !


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre Quatrième._

Je sortis en trombe du bar et pris l'air frais de la nuit. Je croisai les bras et tentai de me convaincre que ça allait passer. Je ne voulais pas mêler quiconque d'autre à cette histoire. Je voulais être seule et me calmer. Mais qui était-il pour donner son avis sur ma vie, celui-ci? J'inspirai et expirai rapidement. Je fulminai. Je sentais les tremblements dans mes mains qui revenaient. Je les regardais trembler sous mes yeux, incontrôlables. Je soufflai. Ça allait passer. Je lui en voudrais bien entendu mais je ne voulais pas gâcher la soirée de mes amis et la mienne surtout. Une main agrippant mon poignet me sortit de mes pensées.

\- Hermione ! S'exclama Dan.

Il passa une main sur ma hanche et s'approcha de moi. Je me retirai de cette proximité qui ne me plaisait pas. Je n'en avais pas envie, surtout pas à ce moment même. J'étais énervée et déçue j'avais donc tout sauf envie qu'un homme me fasse du rentre dedans. Il se rapprocha tout de même de moi.

\- Je… Non Dan, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur là, je suis désolée, dis-je alors en m'écartant.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu avais l'air de penser tout à l'heure, répondit-il en se rapprochant.

\- Peut-être mais j'ai changé d'avis et d'humeur, maintenant laisse moi, crachais-je en retournant dans le bar.

J'avais envie de me cacher sous les couettes de mon lit et ne plus jamais en sortir. Sans exagération bien entendu. Je m'assis lourdement autour de la table. Il y avait toujours Drago, mais je ne daignai même pas le regarder ou accorder qu'il existait encore. Ginny s'approcha de moi avec un grand sourire.

\- Hermione, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, répondis-je en souriant faussement pour la convaincre et peut-être me convaincre aussi.

Je me levai et retournai danser avec mes amis pour essayer de me changer les idées et de me vider la tête. Les lumières s'allumèrent peu après dans le bar annonçant la fermeture imminente. On récupéra chacun nos affaires autour de la table et on sortit rapidement. Je les remerciais tous et commençais à dire au revoir à ceux qui partaient. Je n'habitais pas très loin du chemin de traverse et décidai de rentrer à pied pour m'aérer l'esprit après cette journée quelque peu mouvementée. Ils partirent tous puis il ne resta que Drago et moi. Tout aussi buté l'un que l'autre.

\- Je te raccompagne ? Lâcha-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Si tu le souhaites, marmonnais-je.

On marcha jusque chez moi sans un mot. Le silence était pesant. Je voulais dire quelque chose mais je n'avais plus la force et l'envie de m'énerver contre lui, ni de le pardonner. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte de mon immeuble et me tournai vers lui. J'attendis quelques secondes et comme il ne dit rien je me tournai pour rentrer.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû, dit-il me coupant dans mon élan. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit. Je regrette de t'avoir traité de conne. Je pense toujours que le mec en était un par contre.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû en effet, crachais-je en m'approchant de lui. Pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'était plus fort que moi. Ça me rendait fou de te voir avec lui, avoua-t-il.

Je soupirai et lui fis un petit sourire. Il haussa les épaules. Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître dans sa main un paquet avec un ruban dessus. Il me le tendit.

\- Encore joyeux anniversaire, Hermione, murmura-t-il avant de laisser un baiser sur ma joue.

Je rentrai dans mon appartement et me déshabillai presque immédiatement pour me mettre en pyjama. Dans mon lit je pris le temps d'ouvrir le cadeau de Drago avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Je déchirai le papier cadeau et découvris un livre. C'était _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ mais c'était un vieux livre. Je l'ouvris et trouvais un papier avec l'écriture de Drago dessus.

 _« Je n'ai pas pu obtenir la toute première copie de l'Histoire de Poudlard se trouvant à Poudlard même. Mais celle-ci reste tout de même de la première édition. Je sais que c'est ton livre préféré pour une raison qui nous échappe tous._

 _Joyeux anniversaire Granger,_

 _D.M. »_

Je passai ma main sur la couverture du livre. Elle était de couleur bordeaux et _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ était écrit avec des dorures. Ça aurait été du vrai or que ça ne m'aurait pas étonné. C'était la première édition, une édition prestigieuse. Le livre était bien conservé malgré le papier qui avait jauni. Je l'ouvris et plongeai mon nez dans le livre pour humer l'odeur. L'odeur du livre, du vieux livre, celui qui avait vécu, je l'aimais. C'était une de mes odeurs favorites et une que je sentirais si je humais une potion d'amortentia. La dernière fois que j'en avais senti une était lors de ma sixième année à Poudlard. Je songeai tout à coup que les odeurs auraient sûrement bien changé. Je sentirai toujours l'odeur de livre, d'herbe coupée, mais sûrement plus celles qui me rappelaient Ron.

Je souris. Il me connaissait et ce cadeau me faisait énormément plaisir. Il n'effaçait cependant pas ce qu'il avait dit, même si, bien entendu, il ne me l'avait pas donné pour se faire pardonner en premier lieu. Je ressentis un pincement au coeur en me rappelant de ce qu'il avait, de cette soirée, de son comportement. Il m'avait aussi fait de la peine. Je ne lui avais pas dit, peut-être parce que je pensais qu'il s'en fichait de m'en faire pour cette raison. Peut-être parce qu'il n'aurait pas été attentif. Peut-être parce que j'étais trop fière.

Je me réveillai, me levai, ou plutôt tanguai vers la salle de bain. Ma tête me faisait mal. Terriblement mal. Et je savais que ce n'était pas dû à l'alcool. Encore une de ces migraines. Parfois j'avais juste une envie c'était de me taper la tête contre un mur, espérant que ça s'arrête. Heureusement ma raison me criait de ne pas le faire, parce que non, me taper la tête contre le mur n'allait rien faire arrêter, bien au contraire. Ces migraines me donnaient vraiment des idées illogiques et nulles. Mais qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas fait pour les faire s'arrêter définitivement ? Mes herbes médicinales m'aidaient, heureusement, mais elles n'étaient pas un remède assez efficace et sur le long terme. Je fis chauffer de l'eau et y trempais mes herbes dedans alors que je m'asseyais sur mon canapé.

Cette nuit j'avais rêvé que j'étais sur ce canapé, dans mon appartement. La cheminée qui était devant celui-ci était allumée, c'était l'hiver. Je voyais la neige qui tombait au dehors. J'étais dans les bras d'un homme, je ne voyais toujours pas son visage, mais j'avais le sentiment que c'était toujours le même dans ces rêves qui semblaient si réels. Je lisais un livre, lui aussi. Pattenrond se prélassait auprès de la cheminée. Il ne se passait rien de plus. Mais ce qui me taraudait le plus dans ces rêves c'était l'homme. Je ne savais pas qui il était mais j'étais si bien avec lui. Je voulais voir son visage, même si c'était un visage inventé de toutes pièces. Quoiqu'il paraît que tous les visages que l'on voit dans nos rêves sont des personnes que l'on a déjà croisé. Et si c'était quelqu'un que je connaissais ? Ces rêves semblaient si réels. Mais je me résignais. Les rêves semblaient toujours réels quand on les vivait jusqu'à ce qu'on se réveille.

Mon mal de tête commençait à passer, heureusement que nous étions un dimanche. Je passerai probablement ma journée à lire un livre, et peut-être tenter une nouvelle recette de pâtisserie alors que Pattenrond tenterait de manger la préparation. Je regardais l'heure. 10h. Je pris ma douche et restais sur mon lit à regarder par la fenêtre profitant du fait que ma migraine commençait à passer. Un hibou apparut à ma fenêtre et reconnut immédiatement celui de Ginny. Il toqua à la vitre et je lui ouvris. Elle voulait me voir cet après-midi. Je souris et écris une réponse affirmative à sa demande avant de donner une friandise au hibou et de lui donner ma réponse qu'il prit dans son bec.

Je transplanai une fois prête de mon appartement vers la maison d'Harry et Ginny. Ils avaient acheté une maison en dehors de Londres, dans la campagne, pour s'éloigner de la frénésie londonienne et pour que Ginny puisse avoir un grand terrain. En effet, elle pouvait ainsi voler sur son balais à sa guise ce qui était primordial pour elle. Elle travaillait depuis ses 18 ans dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead. Ginny vivait de sa passion et je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi épanouie. La saison des matchs allait recommencer et je savais que je ne la verrais plus aussi souvent qu'entre juin et octobre. Elle s'entraîner non loin de Londres mais elle avait souvent des matchs à l'extérieur, dans tout le Royaume Uni et l'Europe, voire le monde.

Je m'avançai à leur porte d'entrée et toquai. Harry m'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et me prit dans ses bras. Je me dirigeai alors vers le salon où Ginny avait déjà servi le thé et des pâtisseries. Ginny me vit et me prit dans ses bras à son tour. Elle m'intima de prendre place et me servit une tasse de thé.

\- Tu es bien rentrée hier ? Me demanda Harry.

\- Oui, Malefoy m'a raccompagnée.

\- Tu semblais… Pas dans ton assiette quand nous sommes sortis du bar, rajouta-t-il.

\- Malefoy s'est mêlé de choses qui ne le concernaient pas, expliquais-je avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard complice.

\- À cause du mec du bar ? Lâcha Ginny désinvolte.

Je hochai la tête.

\- Peut-être qu'il s'en mêle parce qu'il tient à toi, rajouta Harry.

\- Je m'en fiche, répondis-je à cran. Il n'a qu'à se mêler de ses affaires. Il n'a pas à interférer dans ma vie quand je ne le souhaite pas.

\- Tu as raison, accorda Ginny. Il a dépassé les limites.

\- Bref, changeons de sujet, ce n'est pas si intéressant, souriais-je. Et vous ? Tout va bien ?

Ginny lança un regard à Harry alors qu'il lui prenait la main. Je fronçai les sourcils et posai ma tasse sur la table basse.

\- Justement, commença Harry. On a une bonne nouvelle, et on voulait te l'annoncer.

\- Je suis enceinte, lâcha Ginny. Depuis deux mois !

\- On attendait, tu sais, pour être sûrs… expliqua Harry alors que je commençais à sourire.

\- Mais c'est génial ! M'exclamais-je. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous, rajoutais-je en les prenant dans mes bras. Mais comment avez-vous pu garder ce secret si longtemps ? Riais-je. Surtout toi Ginny, tu devais être impatiente de le dire à ta famille, à nous.

\- Oui, ça a été compliqué, oui, me répondit-elle. Surtout que je ne devais pas éveiller vos soupçons. À chaque verre d'alcool, je devais lancer un sortilège informulé pour justement enlever l'alcool, rit-elle.

Mes mains tremblaient face à cette annonce. Elles tremblaient de bonheur et non de mes conséquences de l'accident. Je les regardait quelques secondes trembler de cause naturelle.

\- On ne l'a encore dit à personne, ajouta Harry. Tu es la première.

Je lui fis un grand sourire. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Je savais ce que cette naissance représentait pour lui. Une famille. Une nouvelle famille. Une nouvelle chance d'en avoir une, une vraie, qui ne subirait pas la colère et la folie de Voldemort ou d'un quelconque autre détraqué. J'étais si heureuse pour eux. Mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes car je savais que c'était leur rêve. Vivre ensemble, grandir ensemble, vieillir ensemble. Je posai ma main sur celle d'Harry alors qu'il baissait ses yeux.

\- On voudrait, si tu le veux, que tu sois la marraine, annonça Ginny.

\- Bien sûr, répondis-je. Je veux oui ! Bien évidemment ! M'exclamai-je alors que les larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

\- Et tu auras la joie de me supporter plus souvent moi et mes futures sautes d'humeur puisque je ne vais pas jouer cette saison chez les Harpies, bien évidemment. Je ne reprendrai que la saison prochaine sûrement, ajouta Ginny avec un grand sourire.

Je ris. Je n'imaginais même pas la réaction de sa mère si jamais elle décidait de jouer cette saison des Harpies en étant enceinte. Le bonheur m'envahissait. On passait le reste de l'après-midi à parler de cette nouvelle et de tout ce qui entourait cette nouvelle. Ils étaient heureux d'enfin partager cela avec quelqu'un. Ils allaient l'annoncer à tout le monde dans la semaine, mais ils avaient commencé par Ron et moi. Ron allait manger chez eux le soir-même.

Ginny et Harry représentaient la vision du couple parfait que n'importe quelle personne pouvait avoir. Ils étaient ensemble depuis 7 ans, mariés et allaient avoir un enfant. Pour moi, ils représentaient la vision parfaite du couple que j'avais pour d'autres raisons. Ils avaient surmonté beaucoup d'épreuves avec la guerre et l'après-guerre. Ils s'étaient reconstruits après la guerre ensembles. Ils avaient surmonté leurs traumatismes et leurs deuils ensembles. J'aimais le fait qu'ils soient forts séparément mais qu'ils l'étaient encore plus quand ils étaient ensembles. Ils n'avaient jamais abandonné malgré. Malgré la guerre, malgré l'après-guerre, malgré les peurs, les angoisses, la tristesse mais aussi une fois que Ginny et Harry eurent leurs boulots. Quand Harry partait en mission, Ginny n'était jamais à l'aise, elle était toujours très angoissée qu'un jour il ne revienne pas, ou qu'il se passe quelque chose. Quand Ginny partait pour les matchs et les championnats Harry avait du mal à vivre sans elle, à rester parfois des mois sans la voir. Mais ils refusaient de former une entrave dans la vie de l'autre. Ils faisaient les choses ensembles, en se soutenant, et non en se mettant des bâtons dans les roues. C'est pour cela que je les admirais, pas seulement pour leur amour, pour leur histoire, pour leur vie de rêve.

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard, mais je suis à l'étranger et la wifi ne fonctionne quasiment jamais, donc c'est un peu compliqué comme vous pouvez le constater !

En tout cas merci pour vos reviews qui me font très très plaisir et j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !

Bisous


	5. Chapter 5

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000167 EndHTML:0000022568 StartFragment:0000000454 EndFragment:0000022552

 _Chapitre Cinquième._

\- J'aimerais changer de style de livre, vous comprenez, m'expliquait une femme. C'est bientôt son anniversaire et elle adore les livres. Elle lit énormément mais je voudrais lui offrir quelque chose de différent.

Je scrutais la femme qui était entrée quelques minutes plutôt dans la boutique et réfléchissais à un livre que sa fille n'aurait pas lu.

\- Avez-vous essayé la littérature moldue ? Demandais-je alors sans grand espoir.

\- Non. Elle ne lit pas de littérature moldue. Il n'y a pas de livres moldus dans notre bibliothèque, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous en conseille un ? Proposais-je alors.

Elle sembla réfléchir, puis me fit un sourire.

\- S'il vous plaît. Elle va avoir quinze ans.

Je disparus alors quelques minutes dans le rayon de littérature moldue et revint avec un livre dans les mains. Un classique de la littérature moldue anglaise.

\- À mes quinze, ma mère m'a offert un livre qui est un classique de la littérature moldue mais que étrangement je n'avais pas lu auparavant, expliquais-je. C'est un de mes livres préférés depuis, ajoutais-je en le tendant à la femme.

\- _Orgueil et Préjugés_ , de Jane Austen ?

Elle prit quelques secondes pour lire le résumé et sembla satisfaite.

\- Ça a l'air vraiment bien, murmura-t-elle. Je pense que ma fille aimera. Vous êtes de très bon conseil.

\- Merci beaucoup, dis-je en souriant. J'espère qu'elle aimera comme je l'ai aimé à son âge.

Je l'encaissai et retournai voir Olivia qui nettoyait les tasses de café pour l'aider. J'appréciais la compagnie d'Olivia. On parlait souvent de livres, bien entendu. Elle était aussi passionnée que moi. J'aimais ça. J'aimais la voir, même si c'était dans le cadre du travail, car elle me sortait de tous les autres contextes de ma vie qui étaient plus ou moins liés. Elle ne faisait pas partie de mes amis proches ni de ma famille et n'avait aucun lien avec eux, ce qui pouvait avoir parfois du bon.

La pause de midi arriva et Olivia partit déjeuner. Je restai quant à moi dans la boutique. Je restais seule avec mes livres qui me faisaient me sentir chez moi en sécurité. Je mangeais une simple pâtisserie et lisais un nouveau livre qu'on avait reçu il y a peu de temps. Il parlait des complexités du cerveau humain, mais de manière plutôt simple, ouverte à tous. L'après-midi passa ensuite de manière totalement ordinaire. Je rangeais les tasses, puis les livres et enfin je rangeais la caisse pour ensuite rentrer chez moi et sûrement dévorer un plateau de sushis.

Je fermai les rideaux d'un coup de baguette et verrouillai la porte. Je me tournai, mon sac à main sur l'épaule et faillis avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant à quelques centimètres de moi Malefoy. Je sursautai et me plaquai contre la porte de la librairie.

\- Merlin, Malefoy ! Mais préviens quand tu arrives ! Criais-je.

\- Granger, ça fait depuis 12h20 que j'attends ici, devant ta librairie, cracha-t-il.

\- Si tu étais devant je t'aurais vu, il y a des vitres dans ma librairie.

\- Pas loin de la librairie, chipote pas Granger ! Mais merde, ça t'arrive de sortir de ton boulot pour je sais pas… manger par exemple ?!

Je haussai mes sourcils et ouvris un peu la bouche. Cela faisait deux semaines que l'on ne s'était pas parlé et lui arrivait sorti de nulle part pour me crier dessus.

\- Mais c'est quoi ton fichu problème Malefoy ? M'exclamais-je à mon tour. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je t'ai attendu pendant des heures Granger ! Des heures ! Mon temps est précieux tu sais.

J'écarquillais les yeux. C'était surréaliste comme situation. Je commençais à partir décidant de l'ignorer.

\- Non Granger, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, me dit-il en me rattrapant.

\- Sauf que c'est sorti de ta bouche, Malefoy, c'est fait ! Maintenant fiche-moi la paix, répondis-je aussi calmement que je le pouvais, me dégageant de son emprise pour partir.

\- Hermione s'il-te-plaît, murmura-t-il.

Je m'arrêtai. Je soupirai. Il aurait fallu que l'on me torture pour que je le dise à voix haute mais j'aimais quand il m'appelait Hermione. Ça me plongeait pendant quelques secondes ailleurs, dans un autre monde. Beaucoup de personnes m'appelaient Hermione, mais lui m'avait toujours appelé Granger et m'appelait encore Granger la plus part du temps. Mais je savais que quand il disait Hermione, ce n'était pas pour rien. Je me tournai alors vers lui l'air renfrogné.

\- Je suis désolée, Granger. Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit à ton anniversaire et je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit il y a quelques minutes. Tu avais raison, tu sais. Je suis un con.

Je lui fis un léger sourire.

\- C'est bon Malefoy, lâchais-je. Je sais que ça te coûte de me dire ça, du coup, j'accepte tes excuses à leur juste valeur, ajoutais-je avec un sourire. Tu veux passer chez moi ? Je comptais m'acheter des sushis en passant.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, m'assura-t-il.

Il me tendit son bras avec un sourire en coin que je pris en levant les yeux au ciel. On partit tous les deux vers chez moi et on acheta des sushis sur la route. J'ouvris la porte de mon appartement et Drago s'installa presque immédiatement sur mon canapé. Je pouffais légèrement et mis les sushis sur un plateau. Je l'apportai et il tapota la place à côté de lui pour que je m'asseye à ses côtés.

Je dévorai littéralement les sushis alors que lui se débattait avec ses baguettes. Il fit tomber un sushi et Pattenrond se jeta dessus pour le manger. Je songeai d'ailleurs que je n'avais jamais vu Pattenrond se précipiter sur quoique ce soit à part le rat de Ron, qui n'en était pas un d'ailleurs. Je finis ma part assez rapidement et me blottis dans le canapé alors que Drago se battait toujours avec ses baguettes, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu veux une fourchette ? Tu peux même les manger avec les doigts, Malefoy. Riais-je.

\- Non, ça va, répondit-il en s'acharnant plus encore sur ses sushis.

Je souris et caressai Pattenrond qui venait de grimper sur le canapé. Drago vint finalement à bout de ses sushis et laissa poser son dos contre le dossier du canapé, à mes côtés. Je tournai mon visage vers lui et plongeai mon yeux dans les siens.

\- Au fait, merci pour l' _Histoire de Poudlard_. C'est vraiment super comme cadeau. Vraiment, soufflais-je.

Il me fit un grand sourire.

\- De rien, Granger. Comme quoi, je te connais plutôt bien après tout ce temps, me répondit-il.

Il passa alors un bras derrière moi et je laissai tomber ma tête contre son épaule. Il posa alors sa main sur mon bras. J'étais surprise par cette soudaine proximité. J'étais une personne tactile sans l'être trop. Lui aussi quand il était très à l'aise avec les gens. Mais je n'avais jamais été si proche de lui. Pourtant je me sentais bien, je ne voulais pas bouger, ou changer de position ou me dégager de son emprise. C'était comme si mon fort intérieur ronronnait en moi. Cette situation me rappela alors un de mes rêves et je souris légèrement.

\- Tu sais que j'ai fait un rêve un jour très semblable à ça, murmurais-je. J'étais avec un homme, mais je ne voyais pas son visage. Et on était dans cette exacte position, on lisait tous les deux. Il neigeait dehors, et la cheminée était allumée.

\- Et ensuite vous faisiez quelques cochonneries, parce qu'on peut s'arranger Granger, me répondit-il en riant un peu.

\- Tu es incorrigible, Malefoy, soupirais-je.

Il rit un peu plus faisant fuir Pattenrond. Il me serra un peu plus contre lui, peut-être inconsciemment, peut-être pas. Je le sentis bouger à côté de moi et le regardais interloquée. Il sortit sa baguette et je me réinstallai contre lui. Il pointa sa baguette et alluma le feu de la cheminée. Quelques secondes plus tard je vis quelques flocons tomber derrière les fenêtres. Je souris alors et me tournai vers lui.

\- Je ne peux pas faire apparaître de la neige dans tout Londres par contre, sourit-il.

\- Malefoy, soupirais-je en me tournant vers lui incapable de dire quoique ce soit de plus.

\- Je sais, Granger, je suis merveilleux, murmura-t-il.

\- Non, tu n'es pas merveilleux, dis-je pleine de sarcasme. Mais j'ai le sentiment d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment.

\- Oui Granger, au beau milieu d'un rêve, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais peut-être que j'étais l'homme de ton rêve, en s'approchant son visage de moi d'un air séducteur.

\- Si tu l'es, c'est bien triste pour moi, Malefoy. Car je ne suis pas la femme de tes rêves, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Elle reviendra, murmura-t-il, je le sais.

Je soupirai et tournai mon visage vers la cheminée.

\- Il fait tout de même un peu chaud pour un feu de cheminée, marmonnais-je.

\- Rabat joie, souffla-t-il en éteignant le feu.

\- Pauvre Malefoy, j'ai fait foirer ton plan drague ?

\- Et pourquoi ça n'en aurait pas été un ? Dit-il en un clin d'oeil.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et récupérai le plateau et les baguettes pour les ramener à la cuisine. Ma tête commençait à me tourner. Je fronçai les sourcils et m'appuyais contre l'évier. C'était comme si on frappait dedans. Drago passa une main sur mon épaule et je me retournai vers lui.

\- Tes migraines ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Oui, murmurais-je. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elles surviennent comme ça.

\- Va t'allonger je m'occupe de tout.

Il s'approcha et laissa un baiser sur ma tempe gauche. Là où ça faisait mal. Je partis vers ma chambre et m'allongeai immédiatement dans mon lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entra avec un petit sourire et une tasse avec mes herbes. Il la posa sur ma table de chevet. Il s'assit au bord de mon lit. Je bus la tasse d'un coup et me rallongea. Il passa alors une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

\- Tu iras bien ?

\- Oui. Je pense. Ces migraines me tuent, murmurais-je. J'ai l'impression qu'en ce moment elles sont plus récurrentes. Je ne comprends pas. Si seulement je savais par quoi elles étaient causées, ou comment les soigner de manière permanente.

\- Je sais, Granger, souffla-t-il. Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas, murmurais-je.

\- Je reste ici ce soir, je dormirai sur le canapé, comme ça si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je suis là.

Je lui souris faiblement et le scrutai. Il se leva et reprit la tasse. Je me roulai un peu dans les couettes et le regardai se diriger vers la porte de ma chambre.

\- Merci, Drago, dis-je alors.

\- C'est normal.

Il passa le pas de la porte et je me relevai alors un peu dans mes draps.

\- Drago ? L'appelai-je alors qu'il se retournait et qu'il s'approchait un peu. Merci, vraiment. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, dis-je alors doucement.

Je soupirai et passai une main dans mes cheveux, quelque peu gênée.

\- Elle ne te mérite vraiment pas. Elle ne mérite pas quelqu'un d'aussi bien que toi, soufflais-je alors. Ça me tue de le remarquer et pas toi.

\- Elle reviendra. Bonne nuit, Granger, dit-il doucement avant de partir.

Elle reviendra. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à la bouche. La même litanie. J'espérai qu'elle revienne pour que je puisse lui dire ce que je pensais réellement de son comportement à cette garce. Elle ne le méritait pas, je ne la connaissais pas, je ne l'avais jamais vu, je ne connaissais même pas son prénom mais elle ne le méritait pas. Je ne voulais même pas savoir qui elle était, je ne l'avais jamais voulu, car j'aurais été capable de la retrouver juste pour lui dire ce que je pensais d'elle. Elle ne méritait pas quelqu'un d'aussi patient, quelqu'un qui l'aimait autant alors qu'elle s'en fichait totalement. Elle avait réussi à le détruire. Totalement. Tellement qu'il arrêtait de vivre pour l'attendre.

Merci à Famous Marion de me faire remarquer mes conneries, donc en effet en voulait faire vite (pourtant je devrais savoir depuis le temps que faire vite ne me réussi pas) j'ai sauté un chapitre, ainsi j'ai publié le chapitre 6 sans le chapitre 5. Donc vous avez droit à trois chapitres dans la semaine grace à mes conneries, désolée, car du coup vous avez sauté un chapitre voilà voilà.


	6. Chapter 6

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000167 EndHTML:0000022300 StartFragment:0000000454 EndFragment:0000022284

 _Chapitre Sixième._

Drago avait dormi chez moi, sur le canapé. La migraine était passée, comme toujours. Elles finissaient toujours par passer, de toute façon. Je m'étais résignée pendant trop longtemps face à elles et décidai que pendant les futures vacances que j'allais prendre je ferais des examens complémentaires pour connaître l'origine de ces migraines ou au moins savoir comment les guérir de manière durable. Il y avait forcément une raison.

Je rangeais la réserve de la librairie quand j'entendis la petite cloche à l'entrée retentir. Je sortis alors de la réserve, les cheveux sûrement un peu plus en bataille que d'ordinaire puisque j'avais déplacé plusieurs cartons. Je reconnus alors un homme qui venait plusieurs fois. Je l'avais conseillé maintes et maintes fois sur des romans à lire. Il était un peu plus âgé que moi, peut-être quelques années de plus et s'appelait Jon. Je lui fis alors un sourire aimable qu'il me rendit. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il n'était pas passé à la librairie, alors que d'ordinaire il passait au moins deux fois par mois.

\- Bonjour, lui dis-je alors. Vous avez aimé le roman de la dernière fois ? M'intéressais-je.

\- Oui, beaucoup. Je crois que si j'avais pu je l'aurais fini en une journée.

\- Quel sorte de roman voulez-vous cette fois-ci ?

Il sembla gêné et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il me fit un petit sourire crispé et je haussai alors les sourcils.

\- En fait… Je ne suis pas venu pendant un moment parce que… tenta-t-il d'expliquer sans grand résultat. Je n'arrive pas à vous sortir de ma tête, lâcha-t-il alors. Je ne saurais pas vous le dire autrement. J'aime parler de livres avec vous, et j'aime ce court temps que l'on passe ensemble quand je viens.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il vienne pour ça. En même temps, qui aurait pu s'attendre en se levant un matin qu'on lui dise ceci ?

\- Je voudrais vous inviter à sortir, peut-être manger ensemble quelque part, ou même boire un verre, c'est comme vous voulez, quand vous voulez. Et si je vous ne voulez pas, je pourrais comprendre, c'est plutôt abrupte comme demande, ajouta-t-il en baissant son regard.

Je baissai mon regard vers mes pieds. J'étais gênée, j'avais l'impression d'avoir 14 à nouveau. Mais j'aimais les conversations que nous avions eu à propos de nous goûts littéraire, et il avait un physique qui me plaisait. Il semblait avoir beaucoup d'esprit. Et un homme qui lit était selon moi un homme ouvert et intéressant. J'acceptai donc à ma propre surprise. Le soir même nous devions donc manger dans un restaurant dans le Londres sorcier.

Je rentrai chez moi le soir et me préparai rapidement pour le rendez-vous. Je me regardai dans le miroir de ma salle de bain et soupirai. Dans quoi m'étais-je encore fourrée ? Je souris un peu. Peut-être que j'allais passer une soirée parfaitement délicieuse. Je regardai l'état de mes cheveux et capitulai. J'allais les attacher, ce serait plus simple. Puis je mis un simple rouge à lèvre et c'était parti. Je n'allais pas changer qui j'étais et me maquiller à foison. Ce n'était pas moi. Je me changeai rapidement et mis du parfum avant de partir. Je fis une caresse à Pattenrond et transplanai de mon appartement.

On devait se retrouver au chemin de traverse, devant ma librairie. Il était déjà là et me fit un sourire quand j'arrivais. Il s'était lui aussi changé et je remarquais qu'il portait une chemise qui lui allait bien. J'aimais les chemises sur les hommes. Je trouvais que c'était pour la plupart ce qui les mettait le plus en valeur. On marcha alors quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant le restaurant. L'ambiance à l'intérieure était feutrée. La musique était une musique d'ambiance, plutôt douce. Le serveur nous dirigea alors vers une table. On commanda du vin, puis la nourriture.

\- Donc, Jon, commençais-je. Que faites-vous dans la vie ? D'où venez-vous ?

\- Je travaille dans une maison d'édition magique. C'est pour ça que j'aime autant les livres. J'ai accès à tous les livres que je souhaite de mon édition, mais pas aux autres, et comme tout bon londonien je vais chez Fleury et Bott pour ça, me dit-il en souriant. J'ai fait mes études à Poudlard, j'étais à Serdaigle à l'époque. Puis j'ai commencé à faire des études de lettres à Londres et la guerre a éclaté. Ma mère est moldue et mon père un sorcier. Ils ont fui l'Angleterre ayant peur pour la vie de ma mère. Je suis parti peu de temps après, la vie à Londres n'était plus supportable pour les sorciers. C'est ainsi que j'ai habité trois ans en France. Trois ans remplis de littérature. Et vous qu'avez-vous fait après la guerre ? Me demanda-t-il. Parce que je connais bien entendu comme tous les sorciers l'histoire de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger qui ont sauvé le monde magique de Voldemort.

Je ris légèrement.

\- On y croirait presque quand vous le dites, riais-je. Après la guerre j'ai pris quelques mois pour me poser, pour profiter de la vie, et du fait que j'étais encore en vie après toutes ces épreuves, mais aussi pour faire le deuil des personnes que nous avions perdu. Puis j'ai fait ma septième année à Poudlard, je ne pouvais pas concevoir de ne pas avoir mes ASPICs à cause de cette guerre. Puis j'ai été presque immédiatement admise en tant qu'auror. J'ai dû faire une formation de quelques mois, mais vu notre passé et les épreuves que nous avions traversé, le Ministère a accepté que Harry, Ron et moi ne faisions pas l'école d'auror. D'autres membres de l'Ordre ont profité aussi de cette chance. Je suis devenue donc auror officiellement à mes 21 environ. Un peu avant en fait. À mes 22 ans j'ai eu un accident lors d'une mission qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux. Je ne voulais plus de cette vie faite d'aventures, j'avais eu ma dose et après avoir passé un peu de temps à chercher ce que je voulais faire, je suis retournée à ma première passion. Les livres. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion quand j'ai su que Fleury et Bott était en vente et me voilà aujourd'hui.

\- Vous avez eu vous, et vos amis, une vie incroyable, souffla-t-il. J'ai été, comme beaucoup, impressionné par votre courage non seulement pendant la guerre, mais aussi pendant vos années à Poudlard. C'était impressionnant, vraiment. Plus jeune je rêvais d'avoir votre courage, que je n'ai pas malheureusement, c'est bien pour ça que j'ai été réparti à Serdaigle et non à Gryffondor, soupira-t-il.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une réelle vie incroyable, dis-je en haussant les sourcils. J'ai longtemps rêvé d'une vie normale d'ado normal. Au final, je ne l'ai pas eu. Je ne regrette pas, sans elle, je n'aurais pas connu mes amis, je n'aurais pas pu me surpasser, dépasser mes limites, je n'aurais jamais su que j'étais si forte et que j'étais capable de supporter tant d'épreuves. Mais je crois surtout que nous n'avions pas eu le choix et c'est pour ça que nous avions dû trouver le courage de surmonter ces épreuves car nous n'avions pas le choix, expliquais-je alors.

Jon était une personne très intéressante. Il avait beaucoup de choses à raconter, notamment de ses années à Paris mais aussi à propos des auteurs qu'il avait rencontré dans le cadre de son travail. Je buvais ses paroles. Il avait des anecdotes sur pratiquement chacun des auteurs qu'il avait rencontré dans sa carrière. Il était un réel passionné des livres, comme moi et c'était ce qui me plaisait chez lui. Il avait une manière de parler qui était accrocheuse, quelque chose dans sa voix, dans son ton. Il avait une voix grave, une voix qui me donnait presque des frissons rien qu'en l'entendant. On reparla de Poudlard. Je ne me souvenais pas de lui, mais il avait quatre ans de plus que moi, ce qui n'aidait pas.

\- Donc tu es parti quand j'étais en troisième année, songeais-je. Tu as tout loupé, le tournoi des trois sorciers et Ombrage, mes meilleures années à Poudlard, riais-je.

\- Quel était le pire Ombrage ou le Tournois ? Demanda-t-il alors.

\- Ombrage sans hésiter. Je la détestais. J'aurais fait cinquante fois le Tournois si ça voulait dire qu'elle ne vienne jamais à Poudlard !

\- Elle était si terrible ? J'en ai un peu entendu parler à l'époque mais qu'à travers la Gazette qui n'était pas très...objective à l'époque.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas ! Elle était horrible. Elle était toujours habillée tout en rose, et dans son bureau il y avait de la porcelaine accrochée au mur avec des chatons dessus. Mais pas des chatons mignons, des chatons qui étaient étranges et faisaient peur. Ils avaient quelque chose dans leur regard… Et on ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie en Défense contre les forces du mal, on apprenait la « théorie ». Elle séparait les élèves de différents sexes d'au moins un mètre, on ne pouvait pas se réunir entre élèves, enfin… Le calvaire cette femme.

Il rit alors que je continuais de lui raconter des anecdotes sur Ombrage. Je haïssais cette femme, peut-être même plus que Bellatrix Lestrange, c'est dire. Je lui racontai aussi ses « punitions moyenâgeuses » comme les qualifiait McGonagall. Il était effaré par ce que je lui racontais. En effet, il n'avait rien loupé.

Jon semblait être l'homme parfait. Quelque chose devait forcément clocher quelque part. Il était une très agréable compagnie et avait beaucoup de discussion. Le repas se termina sur une très bonne note et on sortit du restaurant. On marcha un peu dans le quartier sorcier.

\- J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, lui dis-je alors en me tournant vers lui.

\- Moi aussi, souffla-t-il. J'espère te revoir bientôt.

Je lui souris et entendis des bruits de pas s'approcher de nous. Je vis alors au loin Drago arriver droit vers nous. Je le reconnus même dans la nuit. Je reconnus sa silhouette élancée. Je reconnus ses cheveux blonds clairs. Je reconnus sa démarche mi décontractée mi assurée. Quand il s'approcha je reconnus aussi son odeur.

\- Drago, murmurais-je.

\- Granger, dit-il de sa fameuse voix traînante. J'espère que je n'interromps rien d'important, ajouta-t-il en posant son regard de glace sur Jon.

Je restai déstabilisée quelques secondes. Dire qu'il était froid aurait été un euphémisme et je sentais Jon se tendre à mes côtés.

\- Jon, je te présente Drago un ami, dis-je alors en me tournant vers l'intéressé.

Jon tendit sa main vers Drago qu'il prit pour la serrer. Drago se tourna vers moi et me scruta quelques secondes. J'étais incapable de savoir ce qu'il pensait, comme souvent avec lui.

\- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, annonça alors Drago. Bonne soirée Granger.

Il partit alors sans même attendre une quelconque réponse. Il disparut rapidement dans la nuit comme si je l'avais rêvé. Je me tournai alors vers Jon et lui fit un mince sourire. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de Drago, mais décidai de le sortir de ma tête pour encore quelques minutes.

\- Je pense que je vais rentrer, dis-je alors à Jon. Je dois travailler demain, et il se fait tard.

\- Je comprends, souffla-t-il. C'était vraiment un excellente soirée, me dit-il en laissant un baiser sur ma joue.

Je lui rendis son sourire et transplanai jusqu'à mon appartement. Je me laissai tomber quelques secondes sur mon canapé. Pattenrond me sauta immédiatement sur les jambes. Je caressai sa fourrure et repensai à Malefoy. Son attitude avait été étrange et je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Il était énervé mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ou par quoi. Par moi ? Je ne voyais pas pourquoi, je n'avais pourtant rien fait à part sortir avec Jon. Et si c'était ça qui l'énervait, alors il était soit jaloux soit vraiment très étrange. Je ne voyais pas ce que ça pouvait être d'autre.

Je soufflai et décidai de me faire une tisane. Je ne pouvais dormir. Je n'avais aucune envie de me coucher, mon esprit était trop encombré. Drago m'intriguait. Il faisait partie de ces personnes là. Certaines personnes sont prévisibles, on les comprend rapidement. Lui non. Il n'était pas prévisible. Je ne l'avais pas cerné encore totalement. Il était si mystérieux et révélai si peu ses pensées… Drago restait un grand mystère pour moi et c'est ce que j'aimais chez lui justement. Ça le rendait intriguant, intéressant. Non pas que si j'apprenais à le connaître parfaitement il ne serait plus intéressant mais ça ajoutait quelque chose. Ce mystère avait son attrait mais posait aussi des problèmes. Je ne pouvais jamais prévoir ses réactions, ni ses humeurs, ce qui posait parfois des problèmes pour être honnête. Mais on aimait Drago comme cela ou on ne l'aimait pas. C'était ainsi. Et je l'aimais tel qu'il était.

Je décidai de mettre mon pyjama et de m'installer sur mon canapé pour lire attendant que le sommeil me vienne naturellement. Pattenrond s'était roulé en boule à mes pieds. Je commençais à me détendre et à oublier Drago, oublier son comportement. Puis on frappa à ma porte. Je sursautai. Qui pouvait bien venir si tard chez moi ? J'ouvris alors la porte et Drago déboula chez moi. J'écarquillai les yeux. Il sentait un peu le whisky pur feu mais ne semblait pas saoul, loin de là. Une veine ressortait sur sa tempe droite et ça ne me disait rien qui vaille. Je voyais qu'il essayait de se contenir, mais tout montrait qu'il allait exploser. Son poing gauche était serré, les jointures était blanche et il était tendu, immobile.

\- Qui c'est ce foutu Jon ? Demanda-t-il alors en essayant de se retenir de crier.

\- Un ami, répondis-je en déglutissant. Je suis allée manger avec lui.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui, Granger.

\- Il venait souvent à la librairie. Il m'a demandé si j'acceptais qu'on dîne ensemble j'ai dit oui.

Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Il semblait au bord de l'implosion et je ne voyais pas _réellement_ ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un pareil état. Je m'approchai de lui de quelques pas mais il recula aussitôt.

\- Tu sors avec lui ? Cracha-t-il.

\- Non. Je ne l'ai vu que cette fois-ci en dehors de la librairie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois te rendre des comptes. Tu m'expliques ? Le menaçais-je.

\- Je suis censée accepter que tu vois ce type-là, Granger ! Cria-t-il tout à coup. Je suis censé l'accepter ? Putain Granger tu vas me rendre fou !

Je restai emmurée dans le silence. J'assimilai ce qu'il m'avait dit. Pourquoi aurait-il à l'accepter ? Pourquoi le rendais-je fou ? Pourquoi ?

* * *

Cette fois-ci je mets le chapitre plus tot que prévu car je pars dans un autre endroit demain et je ne saurais pas si j'aurais la wifi, ou le temps de le publier.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et encore merci pour vos reviews qui font toujours autant plaisir !

Bisous


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre Septième._

\- Je suis perdue, je ne comprends pas ce que tu as à voir dans cette histoire, lui dis-je le plus calmement possible.

Je savais que cela ne servait à rien que je m'énerve sur lui alors qu'il l'était déjà. Je voulais dans un premier comprendre son comportement. Il marchait dans le salon, il faisait les cent pas. Il se prenait aussi parfois la tête dans les mains.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Granger, tu ne peux pas, lâcha-t-il.

\- Explique-moi.

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas ! Hurla-t-il alors me faisant reculer de quelques pas de lui.

Il ramena ses mains vers son visage et soufflait bruyamment. Il tentait de se calmer alors que je restais parfaitement impassible devant lui, devant sa colère.

\- Explique moi, répétais-je alors.

\- Je ne veux pas te voir avec lui, je ne veux pas te voir avec quiconque, Granger ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu … Tu n'as pas le droit !

\- Au nom de quoi n'aurais-je pas le droit ? M'emportais-je alors. De quel droit m'interdis-tu de voir des gens ? D'essayer de faire ma vie comme tout le monde ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu fasses ta vie si je n'en fais pas partie Granger ! Me cria-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

J'écarquillai les yeux et eus le souffle coupé. Il était à quelques centimètres de moi. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ou quoi dire. Il soupira.

\- Je ne veux pas te voir mener une vie sans moi, je ne veux pas te voir avec un autre. Je ne peux pas ! Dit-il en serrant les dents. C'est au-delà de … de ce que je peux accepter.

\- Tu es entrain de me dire que tu veux être avec moi, m'assurais-je alors.

\- Oui, soupira-t-il.

Je me détournai de lui et m'éloignai. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne savais pas si je voulais. C'était si compliqué. Il était compliqué. Je ne savais pas si j'en avais envie. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais prise de doutes plus qu'énormes.

\- Mais l'autre ? Crachais-je. Et l'autre femme que tu es censé attendre et aimer ? Dis-je en m'approchant de lui. Tu veux quoi Malefoy ? Te trouver une brave petite femme en attendant que ta dulcinée revienne ? Je ne suis pas ce genre-là. Tu ne peux pas m'interdire de voir qui que ce soit et vouloir que je sois avec toi et en aimer une autre, crachais-je excédée.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça, murmura-t-il.

\- Non Malefoy ! Tu es simplement égoïste ! Tu es un enfant gâté qui veut tout ! Criais-je. Tu te fiches des sentiments des autres et du mal que tu peux faire, tu veux tout avoir. Je ne suis pas un jouet, je ne suis pas le dernier balais à la mode.

Il sembla décontenancé pendant quelques secondes.

\- Je ne prends pas pour un jouet… commença-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu attends l'autre femme depuis plus d'un an et là tu viens comme une fleur en me disant que tu veux être avec et que je ne peux pas voir quelqu'un d'autre ! À s'y méprendre cela ressemble juste à de la possessivité. Tu me veux pour je ne sais quelle raison mais dès qu'elle reviendra tu me jetteras. Et même si elle ne revient, tu ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un alors que tu en aimes une autre, crachais-je. Tu es si égoïste, ça me dégoûte.

\- Mais tu te fiches de moi Granger ! C'est pas vrai ! J'ai été patient avec toi ! Je t'ai donné tout ce que j'avais, tout mon temps, tout ! Et tu viens me dire que je suis égoïste ! Moi ? Alors que…

Il s'arrêta net. Je voyais la détresse dans son regard. Son corps tremblait. Il était fou de rage. Il avait raison je le rendais fou, mais fou de rage. Il était à quelques centimètres de moi. Mon coeur battait vite, tellement vite que je croyais qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. Ma respiration était saccadée. Il ne me semblait pas pourtant que j'avais tort. Je m'approchai alors encore un peu plus de lui. Mes mains tremblaient. Je ne savais pas si c'était la colère, la fatigue ou juste les conséquences de l'accident.

\- Donne moi une seule bonne raison Malefoy d'être avec toi. Une seule bonne raison. Parce que tout ce que je vois ici c'est un homme égoïste, nerveux et jaloux maladif. C'est tout ce que je vois.

Le silence s'installa. J'entendais sa respiration et la mienne. Je voyais ses yeux se balader sur mon visage, cherchant peut-être une réponse ou une échappatoire.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmurais-je. Maintenant dégage de mon appartement.

Je me dégageai de son emprise et me dirigeai vers ma chambre quand j'entendis quelque chose se briser. Je me tournai la rage montant en moi. Mon corps tremblait. Ma tête commençait à tambouriner mais je n'en avais que faire.

\- Tu es littéralement entrain de me rendre fou Granger ! Cria-t-il. Tu me détruis et c'est moi le méchant dans cette histoire ! C'est le monde à l'envers !

\- Je ne te comprends pas Malefoy, c'est tout. Il n'y a aucune logique, articulais-je alors que ma tête me lançait violemment. Je ne sais même pas comment je peux te faire tant de mal ! Je ne vois pas ! Je n'ai jamais voulu, mais tu es si incompréhensible que je ne peux jamais savoir. C'est comme s'il y avait quelque chose que tu ne me disais pas, lançais-je.

Le silence qui suivit se fit pesant. Je restai statique et le fixai. Ma migraine était terrible. Je tentai de me concentrer sur lui alors que tout me faisait mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? Articulais-je.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Alors il y a bien quelque chose, dis-je d'une voix plus calme. Dis le moi, j'ai le droit de savoir si ça me concerne Malefoy !

\- Je ne peux pas.

J'eus un vertige. Je ne supportais plus la lumière de la pièce mais je ne voulais pas finir cette conversation ainsi. Je me posai une main sur le mur pour me tenir.

\- Dis le moi ! Criais-je à bout de nerf.

Ma tête me lança alors encore plus fort. J'eus presque l'impression que mes tempes allaient sortir de ma tête, que mes yeux me brûlaient. Je les fermais et voyais d'autres choses. Comme des paysages. Des personnes. Des situations. Tout était flou. J'entendais comme des voix. Je paniquais, je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je sentais comme une main sur ma joue, une main douce. J'avais des odeurs qui me venaient en tête, des odeurs que je connaissais. Enfin je vis le visage de Drago, comme dans un rêve, qui me regardait avec une certaine étincelle dans les yeux. Puis tout devint noir.

Je me réveillai le lendemain dans les vapes. Puis je sursautai me rendant compte qu'il était plus de 9h. Je devais déjà être à la librairie. Je me courrai presque en dehors de mon lit et décidai de me faire un café. Avant même de sortir de ma chambre je me remémorais la nuit dernière. Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes la main sur la poignée de la porte de ma chambre. Était-il parti ? Était-ce réel ? Je me dirigeai vers ma cuisine et vis Drago qui préparait le petit-déjeuner. Je restai tétanisée quelques instants. Il était là, face à moi, et se comporter comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je le fixai d'un regard qui devait être froid. Il me tendit une tasse de café.

\- J'ai prévenu Franck et Olivia que tu ne viendrais pas à la librairie pour raisons médicales, annonça-t-il.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Crachais-je.

Il me fit signe de m'asseoir autour du bar, ce que je fis. Je ne le quittais pas des yeux.

\- Je suis désolé pour hier soir. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- Pourquoi pas. Donc si je sors réellement avec Jon tu t'en fiches.

Il se crispa tellement que je crus qu'il allait briser le verre dans sa main. Je soupirai. Je m'y attendais mais je voulais en être certaine. Je n'étais plus certaine de rien depuis la veille.

\- Je m'en doutais, murmurais-je.

Je bus un peu de mon café et il s'assit face à moi. Je mangeais quelque peu dans un silence religieux. Puis les images que j'avais vu me revinrent en tête. J'avais dû les imaginer, avoir des hallucinations. C'était de plus en plus violent. Les migraines ne me laissaient plus de répit et il fallait que je trouve une échappatoire.

\- Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? À la fin ? Demandais-je.

\- Tu t'es effondrée. J'ai soupçonné que tu avais une migraine. Mais tu es tombée au sol en hurlant en te prenant la tête dans les mains. Ça faisait assez peur, je ne te cache pas. Je t'ai emmené dans ton lit et tu t'es endormie immédiatement. Je suis resté et j'ai dormi sur le canapé.

\- J'ai vu… commençais-je. J'ai vu des images cette fois-ci. Des paysages, des endroits, des personnes floues. J'avais des sensations aussi. Je ressentais des choses. Il y avait des odeurs. Ça ne me l'avait jamais fait auparavant, dis-je alors.

\- Tu n'en avais jamais eu des aussi puissantes auparavant non plus.

\- C'est vrai, admis-je.

Je mangeais un peu plus. Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Drago n'était pas à l'aise je le sentais et j'étais fatiguée. La nuit n'avait pas été facile.

\- Tu étais là, lâchais-je. Dans les images que j'ai vu. Tu étais la seule chose qui était parfaitement nette. Que j'ai réellement pu identifier.

Il sembla surpris et me fixa quelques secondes.

\- Qu'est-ce que je faisais ?

\- On était dans un parc. Tu étais là, face à moi. Et je te regardais c'est tout. Je crois que tu parlais mais je ne me souviens pas d'avoir entendu ta voix. Pourquoi est-ce si important ?

\- Pour rien. Ça m'intéresse c'est tout.

\- Je ne sais même pas si c'était un rêve ou une hallucination. Je devrais voir un médecin pour mettre fin à tout cela.

\- Peut-être, marmonna-t-il.

Je partis de la cuisine et pris une douche. J'avais besoin de me détendre. Je ne l'avais pas pardonné mais j'étais trop épuisée pour me battre. Mon esprit était aussi occupé par ces migraines, par ces images. Je voulais trouver un sens à tout cela. Je voulais comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Si ce n'était que de simple migraine alors elles étaient vraiment violentes. Ou alors c'était autre chose. Il fallait que je sache. Au plus vite. Je sortis quelques minutes plus tard et enfilai une tenue confortable rapidement. Je retournai dans ma cuisine/salon.

\- Tu ne comptes toujours pas me dire ce que tu me caches ? Demandais-je à Drago qui était toujours là.

\- C'est compliqué, répondit-il.

\- Je veux savoir et je le saurais.

\- Je devrais y aller, dit-il alors pour s'échapper de la situation.

Il rassembla ses affaires et partit de mon appartement. Je soupirai et m'installai sur mon canapé. J'étais épuisée. J'avais trop de questions et pas assez de réponses. Je m'endormis rapidement sur le canapé. Je fis à nouveau le rêve où je lisais sur mon canapé dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre qui lui aussi lisait. La cheminée était encore une fois allumée et la neige tombait abondamment dehors. J'observai sa main libre autour de ma taille, son bras. Je tournai la tête et priai pour voir son visage cette fois-ci. Pour savoir qui il était. Je vis alors Drago. Il tourna son regard vers moi et me fit un sourire sincère. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens et vis cette étincelle, cette lueur. Mon coeur rata un battement.

Je me réveillai en sursaut et tout devint alors clair dans mon esprit. Tout était presque limpide.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapitre Huitième._

 _« Je me réveillai en sursaut et tout devint alors clair dans mon esprit. Tout était presque limpide. »_

Je me levai du canapé en un bond et m'habillai en vitesse. Je pris ma baguette et transplanai. Il fallait que je sache. Il fallait que je sois sûre de ce que je pensais. J'arrivai devant la maison d'Harry et Ginny et toquai précipitamment sur leur porte. Ginny m'ouvrit alors avec un grand sourire. Je rentrai dans leur demeure et tirai presque Ginny par la main. Je savais qu'Harry était sûrement au Ministère entrain de travailler.

\- Tu ne travailles pas Hermione ?

\- Non, j'ai eu une migraine violente, il faut que je te raconte Ginny, c'est important. Il me faut des réponses.

Elle fronça ses sourcils et s'assit calmement sur un de ses fauteuils. Je lui racontai alors toute la soirée dernière. Je lui racontai dans les moindres détails ce que j'avais vu pendant mes migraines, ce que j'avais ressenti. Elle restait impassible et m'écoutait attentivement. Je finis mon histoire presque essoufflée et un silence s'installa. Elle ne réagissait pas.

\- Rien ne t'étonne ? M'exclamais-je.

\- Je me doutais que Drago allait mal réagir si tu voyais un autre homme, dit-elle alors.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il t'apprécie, Hermione. Peut-être même plus que ça, répondit-elle calmement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me tortillai sur mon fauteuil.

\- Admettons, mais je viens plutôt te parler de mes migraines, répondis-je précipitamment. Je crois que je viens de comprendre quelque chose. Peut-être pas tout mais quelques choses.

Elle me fit un signe de la tête pour que je poursuive.

\- Chaque fois que j'ai eu des migraines il y avait Drago, expliquais-je. À chaque fois. Ou alors il était en lien avec elles. Soit je passais du temps avec lui dans la journée, ou alors je ressentais des choses fortes pour lui comme de la colère, comme hier soir, ou à mon anniversaire. J'ai l'impression qu'il est l'élément déclencheur de mes migraines. Seulement je ne comprends pas pourquoi, murmurais-je.

Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes et pris le temps de regarder Ginny qui me faisait un petit sourire. Elle savait. Elle savait ce qu'il me cachait je le sentais. Mais je ne voulais pas l'apprendre par elle, il fallait que ce soit lui qui me le dise.

\- Puis il y a eu ces images, ces rêves. C'était lui depuis le départ. Ça a toujours été lui. Mais je ne vois pas comment il peut être la clé de tout cela. Je ne vois pas en quoi ces migraines peuvent être si liées à lui. Elles viennent de mon accident et non de lui, pensais-je à voix haute. À part si c'est lui qui m'a jeté ce sort, c'est la seule possibilité, murmurais-je.

Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Je n'étais même pas énervée contre lui, je voulais connaître la vérité, savoir pourquoi. Je remerciais Ginny et lui expliquais que je devais voir Drago le plus rapidement possible. Je transplanai au chemin de traverse. Il devait être au travail à l'heure qu'il était. Il fallait absolument que je le vois et ça ne pouvait pas attendre ce soir, ou plusieurs heures. Il fallait que je sache pourquoi. Il fallait qu'il m'explique pourquoi il m'avait lancé ce sort. Peut-être qu'ainsi on pourrait trouver un contre-sort. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi il m'avait tant aidé par la suite, il se sentait probablement coupable. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas me le lancer à moi. Mais pourquoi était-il là pendant ma mission avec Harry ?

Trop de questions s'entrechoquaient dans mon esprit. Je partis vers les bureaux de la Gazette du sorcier d'un pas déterminé. Un mal de tête revint et je soupirai. Non. Pas maintenant. Je le refusai. Je m'arrêtai quelques minutes. Je voyais de nouveau des images, je voyais Drago. Nous étions chez Harry et Ginny et il me prenait par la taille alors que Ginny nous racontait son dernier match de quidditch. Je secouai la tête, il fallait qu'elles partent et que je lui parle. J'arrivai devant les bureaux et me dirigeai vers l'accueil. Je demandais alors à voir Drago. L'homme arqua un sourcil et m'annonça qu'il ne s'était pas présenté au bureau aujourd'hui. Je fronçai les sourcils et le remerciai. Je sortis et transplanai jusqu'à son appartement. Il ne pouvait être qu'ici.

Je restai interdite devant sa porte quelques secondes. Mon coeur battait vite. J'avais les mains moites. J'allais découvrir la vérité. J'allais enfin tout savoir. Je toquai et il m'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Il me fit entrer. Je ne me souvenais pas d'être déjà venu chez lui. La décoration était sobre. Puis tout à coup j'eus une nouvelle migraine « éclair » avec une nouvelle image. Je me voyais chez lui entrain de l'embrasser sur le pas de la porte. Là où nous étions. Il me regarda étrangement mais je m'en fichais.

\- Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

\- La vérité, répondis-je. Tu es en lien avec mes migraines. Quand je vois des images c'est toi que je vois. Depuis hier soir j'en vois. Je vois des images, comme des rêves. Et tu y es à chaque fois. À chaque fois que j'ai une migraine, je t'ai vu dans la journée. Tu es la cause de tout ça.

\- Quelle est ta théorie ? Me demanda-t-il alors soudainement intéressé.

\- Tu m'as jeté ce sort, par erreur ou non. C'est pour ça que tu m'as tant aidé par la suite parce que tu te sentais coupable.

\- Ça n'explique pas hier soir, lâcha-t-il.

\- Hier soir est indépendant de cette situation, répliquais-je.

\- Je ne t'ai pas lancé ce sort, Hermione, me dit-il doucement.

Je restais interdite face à lui. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne trouvais pas. Je ne comprenais pas.

\- Ça n'a pas de sens, râlais-je. Ça n'a aucun sens.

Je marchai dans son appartement essayant de donner un sens à cette situation. J'étais sûre que j'étais proche du but. Je touchais du bout des doigts sa table et je me vis partager un dîner avec lui, comme dans un rêve. Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes attendant que le mal de tête passe. Je me tournai vers lui qui me fixait. Je m'approchai quelque peu.

Tout avait en fait un sens. Je n'avais pas cherché au bon endroit, je ne m'étais pas concentré sur les bonnes données, sur les bons indices. Je laissai échapper un sourire malgré moi. Tout avait finalement un sens. Mais la peur m'envahit. Ce sens apportait d'autres doutes, d'autres questions. Je commençais trembler. J'avais peur de savoir la vérité, qu'il me la dise enfin. Il s'approcha de moi et prit tout à coup ma main. Je posai mon autre main sur son torse, le regard perdu sur son visage.

\- Ce ne sont pas des rêves n'est-ce pas ? Murmurais-je. Ce ne sont pas des hallucinations, continuais-je. Ce sont des souvenirs.

Drago me fit un sourire. Tout en moi tremblait. C'était bien ça. Mais ça voulait aussi dire que j'avais oublié ces souvenirs et qu'ils me revenaient aujourd'hui. Il prit alors mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa sur le front.

\- Tu es finalement revenu, souffla-t-il en souriant.

J'échappais un sourire. J'étais la garce qui l'avait détruit en partant sans explication. J'étais partie puisque je l'avais oublié, j'avais oublié toute notre relation. Il m'embrassa alors avec douceur. Je pouvais ressentir ses sentiments. Son soulagement, son bonheur, sa tristesse, sa détresse. Ce contact provoqua en moi de nouvelles images, ou de nouveaux souvenirs devrais-je dire. Je voyais des choses qui m'étaient inconnues et que pourtant j'avais vécu. Je voyais des moments d'une vie qui me semblait étrangère. Je ressentais des sentiments qui semblaient n'avoir jamais été aussi forts, aussi intenses. J'étais étrangère à moi-même.

\- Pourquoi ai-je oublié ? Comment ? Demandais-je alors que la réponse me semblait pourtant évidente en ce moment même.

Drago me fit asseoir sur son canapé et se mit à côté de moi. Il posa une main sur mon genoux et prit une grand inspiration.

\- Après ta mission, Potter t'a emmené à Sainte Mangouste comme tu le sais. Nous t'avions raconté que tu t'étais réveillé après une semaine, mais en réalité c'est faux. Tu t'es réveillée dès le lendemain. J'étais là, mais tu semblais surprise de me voir là. Et je me suis rapidement rendu compte que tu ne rappelais plus de la dernière année. Tu avais perdu la mémoire sur un an, mais je ne te dis rien, je ne voulais pas t'alarmer alors que tu venais juste de te réveiller et que tes jambes ne fonctionnaient plus très bien. Je suis donc allé voir le médicomage qui s'occupait de toi pour lui en parler alors que Potter et Weasley passaient du temps avec toi. Vu toutes les conséquences de cet accident, le médicomage nous a alors proposé de te créer de faux souvenirs de cette dernière année en attendant que tu te rappelles, de part toi-même, tes vrais souvenirs. Nous étions ensemble depuis un peu moins d'un an et le médicomage ne pouvait pas recréer tous les souvenirs de cette relation, je suis donc en quelque sort passé à la trappe. Il t'a plongé dans un sommeil artificiel durant une semaine pour que tous les souvenirs se créent et que tu ne découvres pas ta perte de mémoire. Tout le monde a alors joué le jeu et personne ne te révéla notre relation pour que tu la découvres seule. Je ne pouvais cependant pas te laisser seule une fois que tu es rentrée chez toi et j'ai profité de l'amitié que nous avions déjà construite pour t'aider après l'accident et pour être tout de même proche de toi, même si nous n'étions pas ensembles. Je pensais que ça prendrait moins de temps. Mais il nous a fallu plus d'un an pour nous retrouver. Mais j'ai tenu bon, même si les autres commençaient à émettre des doutes. Ils se disaient que peut-être tu ne retrouverais pas la mémoire. Et ça me tuait de voir que tu ne la retrouvais pas et que tu me disais d'abandonner parce que c'est ce que toute personne normale aurait dit. Mais tu ne m'avais pas abandonné, tu m'avais simplement oublié. Les choses sont devenues compliquées ces derniers temps quand je voyais que tu te décidais à refaire ta vie, à vouloir d'autres choses maintenant que l'accident était loin derrière toi. Tes migraines s'intensifiaient et tu en avais plus ce qui me faisait beaucoup de mal parce que tu souffrais, mais ça me rassurait je savais que la fin était proche, que tu allais te souvenir. Il fallait juste que je sois plus patient.

Je restai abasourdie face à son histoire. J'étais aussi soulagée d'enfin comprendre l'origine de mes migraines et pourquoi elles étaient là. J'étais également impressionnée par Drago. Il m'avait attendu si longtemps et sans s'imposer réellement dans ma nouvelle vie. Il avait laissé le temps au temps. Il m'avait permis de me rappeler seule de ces souvenirs, de toute manière, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il fallait que ma mémoire se déclenche seule, elle ne pouvait être déclenchée par des éléments extérieurs. D'autres auraient sûrement abandonné avant la fin, mais lui non. Plus je me rappelais et plus mes sentiments revenaient. Je me rendis compte qu'en réalité ils n'étaient jamais réellement partis.

Je vis alors tous les après-midis que nous avions passé ensemble, toutes les journées ensembles, tous les fous rires, toutes les larmes, toutes les disputes, toutes les réconciliations, toutes les caresses, tous les sourires, tous les rires, tous les sarcasmes, toutes les blagues, tous les livres que nous avions lu, son inquiétude quand je partais en mission, mon soutien quand son boulot devenait difficile, nos doigts entremêlés, sa main dans mes cheveux, ma main dans ses cheveux. Je vis ses yeux, sa peau, ses bras m'enlaçant, ses mains découvrant mon corps. Je vis et presque ressentis les frissons de chaque contact, de chaque moment. Je vis les moments que nous avions partagé avec nos amis, je vis aussi ma rencontre avec sa mère, ainsi que sa rencontre avec mes parents. Je découvrais une vie que j'avais oublié et il me semblait impensable de l'avoir oublié. Tout était si fort, si intense, si beau, que cela semblait impossible à oublier. Mais finalement je ressentais. Je me réveillai d'un coma qui avait duré plus d'un an. Ça avait été long.

Je revins à moi-même pour voir que Drago n'avait pas bougé. Il attendait simplement que j'assimile le choc, que je me souvienne de tout. Je me demandai alors si quelqu'un m'avait autant aimé que Drago m'aimait. Je ne savais plus quoi ressentir, si j'étais contente, ou si je devais pleurer, si j'étais rassurée ou si je devais avoir peur. Drago devait voir mon inquiétude et ma peur, et aussi mon bonheur, et mon soulagement. Il s'approcha un peu de moi et passa sa main sur mon visage.

\- Si tu as besoin de temps, Hermione, je comprends. Je veux dire, j'ai attendu tout ce temps, je peux encore attendre tu sais.

Je lui souris. Avais-je besoin de temps pour assimiler toute cette histoire ? Oui, assurément. J'aurais besoin de temps pour retrouver tous mes souvenirs, pour les mettre en relation, pour retrouver cette vie oubliée. J'avais besoin de temps car j'avais l'impression de me réveiller d'un coma. Oui d'un coma, l'expression était bonne. J'avais l'impression que depuis l'accident je n'avais pas vécu la bonne vie. Comme si c'était une vie alternative en attendant que je me réveille. Ce n'était pas gâché car j'avais la librairie, et je vivais mon rêve à travers elle mais je n'avais pas tout vécu. Il manquait Drago à cette vie et je le ressentais. Je ne me voyais pas vivre un an de plus, ou un mois de plus, ou même un jour de plus sans lui à mes côtés. Je pris alors son visage dans mes mains et l'embrassais tendrement.

\- Nous avons déjà perdu un an Drago, je ne veux plus vivre une journée de plus sans toi à mes côtés, soufflais-je.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Certains l'avaient deviné depuis le début ou depuis un petit moment, cela ne m'étonne pas, c'était une fiction sans prétention comme je l'avais expliqué juste pour faire passer un bon moment (je l'espère) aux lecteurs !

En tout cas j'espère que vous l'avez aimé, dites moi vos impressions qui m'intéressent énormément. Et surtout merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !

Bisous !


End file.
